


Тени и Отражения

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, College, Crossover, M/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Очень странный кроссовер всего со всем, который начался как зарождение кэпостарка в условиях ангельски-демонической колледж-AU, а закончился тем, чем закончился. Берегите голову и религиозные чувства.





	Тени и Отражения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



_Дьявол существует, и это не просто карлик с хвостом и рогами, он очень красивый. Ведь он падший ангел, когда-то он был любимцем Господа._

American Horror Story

_Иногда дьявол искушает меня поверить в бога._

Станислав Ежи Лец

_Бог, вероятно, существует и, несомненно, меня игнорирует._

Авессалом Подводный

 

Кроули очень редко была нужна посторонняя помощь. За долгие годы жизни он с успехом научился обходиться собственными силами, немалыми, надо сказать, и нечистыми, если верить одному не в меру озабоченному чужими делами ангелу.

 

Сейчас же был немного не тот случай.

 

 — Меня, что, повысили? — с недовольством, переходящим в ужас, спросил он.

 — Нет, не беспокойся, Внизу просто решили несколько расширить твои полномочия, — повторил Вельзевул,  явно с трудом удерживаясь от раздраженного жужжания. — Сокращение кадров, кризис, сам понимаешь.

 — Да, но…

 — Ты хочешь расстроить шефа? — из трубки в ухо Кроули потек почти самый настоящий яд.

 — Вот уж и в мыслях не было. Но какой из меня преподаватель? Хуже того: какой из меня куратор?

 — Он говорит, что ты справишься. В конце концов, это же ты склонял людей ко злу еще когда это не было мэйнстримом? Вот и поделись секретами мастерства.

 

Вызов прервался — Вельзевул явно хотел оставить за собой последнее слово. Не прошло и двадцати лет с их прошлой беседы, как адский князь овладел тонкостями дистанционного общения смертных и перестал влезать со своими новостями поперек серий «Person of Interest» или концертов Дэвида Гарретта. В другое время Кроули бы этому порадовался, но сейчас был слишком раздражен.

 

Он выругался (хвоя ближайшей елочки пожелтела и принялась осыпаться), убрал мобильник и снова с тоской подумал, что ему нужна помощь.

 

К счастью, дом-тире-книжная лавка-тире-будуар красавицы, помешанной на розочках и ванили, был недалеко.

**

Азирафель выслушал новости с приличествующим случаю сочувствием, не чрезмерным, впрочем.

 

 — Ну, дорогой мой, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Раз уж твой шеф сумел обзавестись наследником несмотря на все усилия ребят Сверху, — себя к этим ребятам ангел разумно не причислял и вообще  надеялся, что его роль в невозникновении вовремя Антихриста останется неизвестной, — он не упустит шанса подготовить его к грядущей ответственности как следует.

 — Но почему с ним должен возиться именно я? — Кроули давно не пользовался архаичной лексикой, но в этот раз и сам почувствовал, что вопросил и даже возопил. — Почему не он сам?

 — У него много работы? — предположил Азирафель, придвигая к разнервничавшемуся демону какое-то воздушное пирожное. — Или же он так дает понять, что в курсе, что его прошлую попытку сорвал ты. Я бы на его месте не стал тебя пониж… повышать или как-то выказывать недовольство, а поступил бы именно так. Возложил ответственность.

 — Вот как ты заговорил — «на его месте», — усмехнулся Кроули. — Не терпится пасть?

 

Ангел, осознав, что его несколько занесло, замотал головой и всем видом дал понять, что так же далек от падения, как райские чертоги от глубин Ада.

 

Кроули сделал вид, что поверил, и позволил себе поддаться чарам пирожного.

 

Конечно, именно в этот момент затрезвонил телефон хозяина дома.

**

Расстроенный и разозленный ангел был зрелищем впечатляющим, несколько пугающим и все равно умилительным.

 

 — Не злорадствуй! — увещевал он, расхаживая по комнатке и явно с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы распахнуть крылья, невидимые до поры. — Я знаю, что у вас это считается добродетелью, но все равно не злорадствуй!

 — И в мыслях не было, — Кроули ухмылялся, пил кофе, черный примерно как его мысли в обычный день, и неприкрыто любовался. — Теперь мы в одной лодке, так что я тебе только сочувствую. И, заметь, гораздо более искренне.

 — Ты упрекаешь меня в неискренности? Ты? — Азирафель начал было светиться, наливаясь яростью.

 — Не дружись с гневливым и не сообщайся с человеком вспыльчивым, — несколько устрашившись, быстро проговорил Кроули. То, что он никоим образом не разделял воззрений, царящих Наверху и насаждаемых оттуда, не значило, что он не может оперировать ими.

 — …чтобы не научиться путям его и не навлечь петли на душу твою [1], — пробормотал Азирафель, успокаиваясь. — Ты прав, друг мой. Я прошу прощения за вспышку.

 — Нет, все в порядке, мне было даже полезно увидеть себя со стороны, — Кроули добил кофе, уничтожил все пирожные и стал благодушен как сытый удав. — Трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда на тебя сваливается такая… честь.

 

Вообще-то, он хотел сказать «жопа», но очередной лекции на излюбленную тему Азирафеля «Почему ругаться плохо» не захотел.

 

 — Да уж. Ты же понимаешь, Его сын!

 — Да ладно. Я в благоговейный обморок падать не стану, у меня там, Внизу, если ты забыл, один такой уже есть, — отмахнулся демон.

 — Не такой же! Этот чист сердцем и вообще…

 — Ладно, ладно, я понял. Он, — местоимение начиналось с самой огромной на слух буквы «О», какую Кроули только мог изобразить мимически, — знает, что ты натворил в прошлый раз. И теперь возлагает на тебя личную ответственность…

 — Кроули! — снова возмутился ангел. — Ты обещал не злорадствовать!

 — Я солгал, — безмятежно улыбнулся демон, щуря змеиные глаза. — Давай ты помашешь огненным мечом еще полчасика, а потом уймешься. У нас дело.

 

Ангел удивленно моргнул и воззрился на закадычного соперника вопросительно.

 

 — Где-то в этих твоих книжных завалах наверняка есть что-то по педагогике и методике преподавания, — объяснил Кроули, кривясь от собственных слов как от кислого. — Нам никуда от этой почетной миссии не отвертеться, так что придется готовиться.

 

Азирафель кивнул и вознес краткую энергичную молитву, чуть ли не впервые в жизни жалея, что не может позволить себе грязно выругаться.

**

 — Кроули, нет!

 — Но почему? Это ведь самые нужные для него знания!

 — Мы собираемся работать вместе, так?

 — Ну да, — неохотно признал демон. — Эти умники Сверху и Снизу, как ты помнишь, договорились до общего учебного заведения. Гип-гип ура, конечно, но лучше бы попозже… Так что не так-то?

 — То, что у нас общий учебный план! Я не могу позволить своему подопечному проходить курс «Соблазнение и охмуреж!».

 — О, Дьявол!..

 — Кроули, — угрожающе прервал Азирафель. — Не ругайся… ради Бога.

 

В этот раз скривило уже демона. Ангел позволил себе мстительную улыбочку, но, разумеется, тут же ее устыдился и покаялся.

 

 — Ну так давай я внесу его в «Предметы по выбору». Или вообще в «Специализацию». Сам понимаешь, я тоже не могу позволить сыну шефа обучаться «Душеспасительным и очищающим беседам».

 

Свежеиспеченные кураторы горестно вздохнули, переглянулись поверх стопки учебных пособий и снова погрузились в планирование.

 

В это же время, но совсем в другом месте разыгрывалась нешуточная драма.

 

 — Нет!

 — Ты же еще даже не дослушал!

 — Все равно нет!

 — Не веди себя как ребенок!

 — Нет! Свобода начинается с этого слова, я слышал! Так что нет, нет и нет!

 

Бушевал и отнекивался симпатичный черноглазый парень, грозящий со временем вырасти в совершенно невыносимого похитителя сердец, женских и мужских. Об этом говорили не столько черты его лица, пока еще отличающиеся юношеской неопределенностью, сколько живой пример рядом: увещевал его тип, при взгляде на которого первыми словами, всплывавшими в голове, всегда были «черт» и «роковой красавец». Этот самый красавец обладал смоляным взглядом, такими же волосами, нарочито небрежно спадающими на смуглый лоб, и несомненным фамильным сходством с буйным подростком.

 

 — Но тебе там понравится!

 — Мне и здесь нравится! А ты хочешь забрать меня за две недели до сессии, оторвать от друзей и отправить черти куда черти зачем! Нормальные родители так не поступают! Нет!

 — Увы, я — не нормальный родитель. А ты — не нормальный сын.

 — Я этого не выбирал!

 — Когда-нибудь тебе все-таки придется повзрослеть и принять эту часть себя как данность, — кажется, терпение отца иссякало.

 — Вот лет через пятьсот и приходи. А до тех пор у меня есть дела поинтереснее, чем адский менеджмент. Я Марс хочу колонизировать!

 — В одиночку?

 — Нет, с друзьями!

 — То-ни, — с расстановкой проговорил отец юноши, и в его глазах зажглись маленькие, но очень нехорошие огоньки. — У меня звенит в ушах от твоих восклицательных знаков. Уймись и собирайся.

 — Кажется, головокружительная карьера кого-то в нашей семье началась с того, что он не послушался отца и поступил вопреки его воле? — задумчиво протянул названный Тони подросток.

 — Так и есть. Твой дед поступил именно так. Но, видишь ли, в чем дело, — огоньки в глазах заплясали, — больше падать уже некуда. Ниже Преисподней ты не отправишься. А потому уйми характер, я знаю, он у тебя фамильный, но всему есть пределы, кроме, разве что, глупости — а ты ведь не глупец, правда?

 — Правда, — неохотно признал Тони. — Я — будущий Сатана. Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, и все такое. Знаешь, это куда поганее, чем звучит.

 — Знаю, — согласился нынешний Сатана и позволил себе коротко погладить сына между едва начавшими пробиваться рожками, прячущимися в торчащей дыбом челке. — Поверь, я знаю.

**

Знакомства с подопечным, стоящим на перевернутой адской иерархической лестнице едва ли не в самом низу, Кроули несколько опасался. При словах «Сын Самого Сатаны» его сознание рисовало кого-то поистине адского, внушительного, появляющегося в клубах серного дыма и с успехом компенсирующего недостаток прожитых лет и опыта врожденным талантом и изобретательностью.

 

Поэтому нервного подростка, нерешительно мнущегося на условленном перекрестке, он поначалу просто не воспринял.

 

Зато сам подросток его вычислил безошибочно.

 

 — Отличная машина, — заявил он вместо приветствия, — Кадиллак шестьдесят второй серии, так? Сорок седьмого года выпуска, а выглядит как новенький. Кстати, мне говорили, что ты будешь на Бентли.

 

Черный Бентли двадцать шестого года действительно был звездой «конюшни» Кроули — и вот именно этим вечером он решил, что прокатится на чем-нибудь поновее и даст любимцу отдохнуть.

 

 — А ты, похоже, в этом разбираешься, — помолчав, признал Кроули. Адский принц, больше похожий на смесь начинающей рок-звезды и хипстера, удостоил его коротким кивком и продолжил облизывать взглядом машину.

 — Семейная склонность? — предположил Кроули, чувствуя себя на редкость некомфортно: так, наверное, могла бы почувствовать себя одинокая хрупкая барышня, случайно зашедшая в полный бар пока еще трезвых моряков дальнего плавания.

 — Угу. Сто тридцать пять лошадиных сил и две тонны крутизны.

 — Две тонны и еще сто килограммов, — поправил Кроули, радуясь, что может хоть что-то возразить.

 — Две ровно. Это кабриолет, к тому же облегченный, — будущий Сатана одарил его взглядом, ясно говорящим «Как можно быть таким идиотом?» и «И вот этот тип будет чему-то меня учить».

 — Гм, действительно… Может быть, нам пора ехать?

 — Может быть. А где этот чертов Хогвартс находится вообще?

 — Ну, он не совсем чертов, он, скорее, объединенный. Там есть отделения для наших, есть для тех, что Сверху, а есть и вовсе экзотические, для всяких языческих божеств и духов, но туда набирают гораздо реже. Так что и располагается это все на нейтральной территории.

 — В чистилище? — предположил Тони, пережив известие о том, что учиться он будет рядом с серафимами и прочими херувимами.

 — Ах, если бы, — вздохнул Кроули. — В Антарктиде.

 

Он выжидательно посмотрел на явно теплолюбивого подопечного, ожидая от него вспышки гнева, но…

 

 — Круто, можно будет подготовиться к экспедициям на другие планеты, — вполне довольно кивнул тот. — Не думаю, что они радуют условиями и мягким климатом. К тому же, — тут он выдал совершенно отцовскую ухмылочку, — я всегда могу сделать погорячее.

 

Кроули впустил повеселевшего принца в машину и включил музыку громче. Разумеется, из динамиков тут же раздался голос Фредди, сообщающий, что он хочет гнать свой велосипед. Новый пассажир прищурился и фыркнул — кажется, он был в курсе того, что любая кассета, а также диск или флэшка с музыкой, пролежавшая в бардачке машины более двух недель, автоматически превращается в сборник хитов «Queen».

 

 — Меня, кстати, зовут Тони. То есть, на самом деле меня зовут так, словно я стоял в очереди за коварством, когда раздавали гласные, но Тони нравится мне больше.

 — Понимаю. Меня зовут Кроули. Приятно познакомиться.

 — Угу, — будущий шеф явно посчитал социальный протокол соблюденным и уставился на мелькающие за окном деревья.

 

Фредди между тем поперхнулся и уступил микрофон Брайану Джонсону [2], с  ходу сообщившему, что он несется в Ад по скоростному шоссе.

 

Кроули только головой покачал — видимо, аура Тони была несколько более концентрированной, чем его собственная.

 

И хорошо: даже золотые хиты «Queen» со временем приедаются, а тут хоть какое-то разнообразие.

**

Азирафелю было несколько проще найти общий язык с подопечным: беседа о мировой живописи (не то чтобы ангел был настоящим экспертом, но прекрасно изданные альбомы, хранящиеся в его доме-лавке, помогли), чай из термокружек, выпитый в Центральном парке с видом на сахарные от снега деревья, и мельком продемонстрированные крылья убедили райского протеже в том, что все, сказанное этим ухоженным, рассеянным и очень по-домашнему выглядящим типом — правда.

 

 — Так что же, мне нужно отправляться прямо сейчас? — молодой человек, представившийся как Стив (хотя Азирафель был уверен, что зовут его на самом деле Стефаном, и даже знал, почему такое имя было выбрано [3]), свел брови к переносице и грустно осмотрел парк, предчувствуя скорую с ним разлуку.

 — Я почти уверен, что еще несколько дней у вас есть, но в целом… — Азирафель развел руками. — Ваше новое учебное заведение находится в Антарктиде, и я почти уверен, что благодарить за это мы должны парней Снизу. Так что одеваться нужно потеплее.

 — Антарктида, — повторил Стив немного недоверчивым тоном. — Вот уж не думал, что меня когда-нибудь туда занесет. Там красиво?

 — Говорят, очень. Хоть и непривычно. Там белым-бело и есть полярное сияние, — сам Азирафель в такие дали предпочитал не забираться, а холод не любил, так что ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что отзывы путешественников об этом странном месте хоть сколько-нибудь правдивы.

 — Значит, будет, что рисовать в свободное время, — решил Стив и не то чтобы повеселел, но перестал выглядеть так уж безысходно. — У меня же будет свободное время?

 — Разумеется, — успокоил Азирафель, который точно знал, что ни у кого нет столько свободного времени, как у честно исполняющего свои обязанности ангела.

 — А чему, собственно, мне нужно будет там учиться?

 

Этого-то вопроса Азирафель и боялся. Учебный план у него, конечно, уже был, но что толку показывать его Стиву? И как вообще можно объяснять кому-то с самым серьезным видом, что его собираются учить творить добро в промышленных масштабах?

 

 — Думаю, тому, что вы и так уже умеете. Но на более… регулярной основе, — наконец нашелся ангел.

 

Стив действительно был практически идеальным подопечным для Азирафеля: они сходились во взглядах на мир, жизнь, людей, книги и все прочее, от сорта чая до яблочного пирога с мороженым. А устранением единственного существенного различия — отношением к извечному равновесию Добра и Зла — займется, пожалуй, даже не Азирафель.

 

Втихомолку ангел надеялся на то, что все произойдет само собой, как вышло и в его случае.

 

Просто нужно время и подходящая компания… то есть, неподходящая для ангела, но в том-то и суть.

**

 — Это место куда больше похоже на полярную станцию, чем на Хогвартс, — заметил Тони, когда кабриолет Кроули, неуместный в декорациях Южного полюса как клоун на поминках, подкатил к большому трапециевидному строению на сваях, окруженному целыми плантациями солнечных батарей.

 — Потому что это и есть полярная станция, а не Хогвартс, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Но ты, как я понял, такому повороту дел только рад.

 — Еще бы, — вполне искренне заулыбался Тони, потирая чуть мерзнущие основания рожек. — Только холодно тут. Надо бы согреться.

 

Он прошипел что-то себе под нос и немедленно окутался коконом сухого теплого воздуха, которым щедро поделился и с куратором.

 

За время пути младший Сатана чуть оттаял, позволил втянуть себя в разговор о ретро-технике, потом о современной технике, потом о музыке (вкусами они с Кроули практически совпадали), а потом и о семье, хотя расспрашивать в открытую Змей опасался. Поговорив о роли «дедушки Люцифера» в создании популярных жанров музыки, косметики и игр на желания, обе инфернальных сущности сошлись на том, что иметь дело друг с другом они могут. Искрить недовольством между ними практически сразу перестало, а «AC/DC» сменились для разнообразия «Апокалиптикой» (Кроули подумал, что сын шефа переживает стадию агрессивного отрицания как самый обычный подросток, вот и выказывает пренебрежение к своему призванию, хоть и довольно изящным способом).

 

 — Ну так что, где нам нужно регистрироваться? Экскурсии по полюсу будут? Можно мне будет завести себе морского леопарда? Как выглядит кампус? Здесь есть симпатичные девушки? — тут же выдал список самых важных вопросов Тони.

 —  Регистрироваться мы будем непосредственно внутри, экскурсию я тебе организую, но не думаю, что в ближайшее время у тебя выдастся на нее свободное время, морские леопарды — опасные хищники, так что не советую, кампус — это вон те купола позади, девушки есть, но связываться с ними я тебе тоже очень не рекомендую, — по пунктам ответил Кроули, про себя удивляясь расстановке приоритетов. Сначала пятнистая хищная тварь с невинной тюленьей мордой, а только потом девушки?..

 — Это почему еще? — тут же насторожился не привыкший к отказам Тони.

 — Потому что половина из них — демонессы, питающиеся жизненной силой соблазненных. У тебя ее, конечно, с избытком, но десять-пятнадцать поклонниц — и ты с постели встать не сможешь, — усмехнулся Кроули, с неуместной ностальгией вспоминая пору своей беспокойной юности.

 — Ну… ладно, но парочку-то себе завести можно? И кто остальные?

 — Остальные — валькирии с отделения экзотических и вымирающих культов, — Кроули обвел в воздухе руками контуры весьма внушительной женской фигуры. — Девицы с характером и холодные, как местный снег.

 — Ладно, я все равно к блондинкам ровно дышу… И что, больше никого?

 — Есть немногочисленные ангелы-дамы.

 — И они для меня опасны, потому что?..

 — Они не опасны. Они просто смертельно скучны, — поделился опытом Кроули.

 — Да ладно. Не могли же все веселые ангелы пасть вместе со своим потомством? — прищурился будущий Сатана.

 — Ну… да. Но не думаю, что здесь ты таких встретишь. Чтобы обзавестись определенным взглядом на жизнь, нужно время, а тут сплошь молодежь.

 

«Хотя, конечно, я еще не знаю, кого сюда притащит Азирафель», подумал он с затаенным ужасом.

 

Почему-то ему казалось, что подопечный ангела Восточных Врат окажется в чем-то еще более выдающимся типом. Как бы он не попытался изменить Тони к лучшему…

**

 — Я почему-то думал, что освещение тут будет какое-нибудь более… неземное. Огни святого Эльма или что-то вроде, — первым делом заявил Стив, оглядев станцию-школу.

 — Солнечные батареи неплохо себя здесь показали. К тому же, огни святого Эльма не слишком надежны. А у скандинавской части школы они и вовсе вызывают недобрые предчувствия, валькирии начинают петь свои пугающие песни, а тогда недобрые предчувствия начинают терзать уже всех остальных. Нам-то еще ничего, а вот ацтекам нервничать вредно, — пояснил Азирафель, аккуратно паркуясь перед трапецией главного корпуса.

 — Как все сложно, — вздохнул Стив. — И разве такой договор вообще возможен? Чтобы представители всех пантеонов обучались вместе?

 — Как видите, — кивнул Азирафель с чувством потаенной гордости. Вообще-то, изначально это было их с Кроули Соглашение, заключенное около тысяча двадцатого года, но потом, уже после истории с предыдущим неудавшимся Апокалипсисом, оно было признано перспективным и распространилось сначала на оба их ведомства, а там и на остальные, не слишком многочисленные, но обладающие своими неповторимыми особенностями. — Они… то есть, мы, не только учимся теперь вместе, мы еще и работаем временами в одной упряжке. Может, вы слышали недавнюю историю о том, что в Париже в одном приходе на Рождество не родилось ни одного христианского младенца, а ведь такой младенец в церкви на Рождество — это добрая примета?

 

Азирафель уставился на подопечного выжидательно. Стив постарался что-то припомнить.

 

 — Кажется, единственный ребенок, который тогда родился, был из мусульманской семьи, — протянул он неуверенно.

 — Точно. Но его мать согласилась принести ребенка в христианскую церковь [4]. Добрососедские отношения, примирение религий и все такое, — Азирафель снова несколько самодовольно улыбнулся. — Так это и работает.

 — Ну… это хорошо? — осторожно спросил Стив, поневоле кутаясь от холода в пушистые белые крылья.

 — Разумеется, — кивнул Азирафель, разворачивая свои. Не то чтобы он всерьез мерз, но поддержать Стива было нужно — тот очень неуверенно чувствовал себя посреди слепящих снегов. — Но не обольщайтесь, пожалуйста. Нижняя часть здешних… гм, студентов хоть и понимает необходимость сотрудничества, идет на него только вынужденно.

 — Что вы имеете в виду? — чуть напрягся Стив, от чего его маховые перья забавно встопорщились, придав всем крыльям вид несколько расстроенной пилы.

 — Как бы мне ни было противно об этом говорить, не ищите дружбы со студентами Снизу. Они неразумны, эгоистичны и нелогичны.

 — Все равно прощайте им, — автоматически закончил Стив, и Азирафель совершенно не по-ангельски выругался где-то глубоко внутри. Надо же ему было в качестве объяснения выбрать заповеди матери Терезы!

 — Да. Да, вы правы, но я не могу не посоветовать вам опасаться. Демоны хитры, они будут использовать любой шанс втереться к вам в доверие и обмануть вас.

 — Все равно будьте честны и откровенны, — отбил Стив реплику как воланчик в бадминтоне, снова подтолкнув Азирафеля ко греху сквернословия. Далась ему эта мать Тереза!

 — И снова вы правы, но я не об этом.

 — Я понял. Но ведь все равно это никогда не будет между ними и мной. В конце концов, все это — между мной и Богом.

 

Азирафель только кивнул, посрамленный. Кажется, он наконец-то начал понимать, отчего Кроули иногда так безбожно кривится, общаясь с ним.

**

По прошествии полутора месяцев Стив уже ничему не удивлялся.

 

Ни тому, что в их с Тони комнате можно было обнаружить половину кампуса, причем без особого разбора по полу, курсу или конфессиональной принадлежности.

 

Ни тому, что посреди комнаты вместо кровати мог оказаться бассейн с бурлящей минеральной водой.

 

Ни тому, что сам Тони, игнорируя толпы благодарных поклонников и поклонниц, увлеченно чертит что-то за рабочим столом — единственным местом на его половине комнаты, где всегда царил идеальный порядок.

 

 — О, нет, опять пришел твой ангел, чтобы занудствовать… — протянула хорошенькая демонесса, неохотно поправляя бикини на пышной груди. У нее уже был опыт разговоров со Стивом о пределах допустимого, так что она сочла за благо предупредить новый виток проповедей.

 — Ничего подобного, он просто здесь живет, — отозвался Тони, чуть поумерив жар и излучение.

 

С месяц тому назад выяснилось, что адский принц умеет не только греть все и всех вокруг себя, изрядно угрожая полярным ледникам, но и организовывать желающим ровный загар.

 

Нельзя было сказать, что до того будущий Сатана не пользовался популярностью у соучеников, но после открытия этой потрясающей способности количество поклонников экспоненциально возросло. Теперь все не обремененные неотложными делами студенты крутились у комнаты Тони и Стива, греясь и подрумяниваясь. Тони это забавляло, а Стива немного раздражало, но он терпел, признав, что не всем так повезло при заселении, как ему, и теплой оккультной сущности рядом каждому не досталось.

 

Вообще-то, по комнатам расселяли методом жеребьевки, но Стив подозревал, что в их случае жеребьевки не было, а просто руководство решило свести двух наследников в одном замкнутом помещении и делать ставки на то, кто выживет. Узнав, что жить подопечному предстоит с потенциальным Сатаной, Азирафель не очень-то удивился или огорчился, заявив, что человека делают воспитание и окружение, так что облагораживающее влияние ангела может прийтись очень кстати. Стив кивнул, промолчав про ответное тлетворное воздействие, которое на него мог оказывать Тони.

 

Кстати, никакого особого воздействия тот не оказывал. Стив почему-то думал, что его антагонист оборудует свою половину комнаты предметами варварской роскоши, немедленно пустится во все тяжкие и не даст ему спокойного житья. Поэтому он здорово удивился, увидев множество загадочных технических штук, к предметам роскоши явно отношения не имеющих. Единственным, что на такое определение хоть как-то тянуло, был черный кабинетный рояль, явно старый, но ухоженный. Как младший Дьявол умудрился притащить инструмент в Антарктиду, пожалуй, лучше было не спрашивать. Мало ли, у кого какие сверхъестественные способности?

 

 — Я иногда играю, — пояснил Тони, задвинув рояль в угол поближе к маленькому — для лучшего сохранения тепла — окну. — Но мешать не буду и музицировать по ночам тоже.

 — А я думал, Дьявол предпочитает скрипку, — чуть удивленно протянул тогда Стив, и Тони отмахнулся.

 — Отец — да. А дед все-таки неровно дышит к клавишам. Я, в общем, тоже. И к гитарам еще, но этих тут по всему кампусу и без меня хватает.

 

Стив тогда был вынужден признать, что младший Дьявол особо зловещего впечатления не производит, а еще — что при наличии в комнате рояля его собственный живописный станок тоже смотрится вполне нормально.

 

 — Что чертишь? — миролюбиво спросил он, когда демонесса, ощутив некоторую прохладу, все поняла и удалилась. — Очередное чудо техники для твоей экспедиции?

 — Нет, просто новую вафельницу. Хотя в экспедицию ее тоже можно будет взять, если у кого-то возникнет желания испечь на Марсе вафли, — отозвался Тони. — Вот смотри, здесь будет емкость с тестом, вот тут автоподача настроена, а эта рука будет вынимать готовые и складывать в этот лоток с подогревом, чтобы не остывали.

 

«Итак, Сатана любит музыку, Марс и сладкое», — подумал Стив. — «Пока неплохо».

 

 — Ты сегодня на собрание не пришел, — начал он.

 — У меня спецкурс по прогуливанию важных встреч, если бы я пришел, заработал бы пересдачу, — фыркнул Тони.

 — Странный у тебя учебный план. И следуешь ты ему странно.

 — Э, нет, никаких «Душеспасительных и очищающих бесед» в этой комнате, иди вон Похоти проповедуй, — младший Дьявол кивнул на дверь, очевидно, имея в виду недавно скрывшуюся за ней демонессу. Стив содрогнулся.

 — Ладно, ладно. Я просто хотел сказать, что на собрании объявили, что у нас есть две недели на подготовку какой-то художественной самодеятельности.

 — На кой черт?.. Прости, в смысле, зачем?

 — Традиция. Первокурсники готовят концерт, на который, кроме старших курсов, приходят, кстати, и родители.

 — Вот уж счастье-то будет неземное, — скривился Тони, представив себе милую воронку, которая непременно образуется на месте Антарктиды после того, как отец Стива повстречается с его собственным. Ну хоть не с дедушкой. — Ладно, и что делать-то надо? Развлекать публику стендапом я не собираюсь, если что. Над моими шутками ребята Снизу смеются, ваши падают в обморок, а эти, редкие и вымирающие, просто не понимают, в чем дело.

 — Ну… ты ведь можешь играть на рояле? — предложил Стив. — Музыка точно никого не оскорбит и не вызовет недоумения.

 — Это смотря, какая музыка, — ухмыльнулся Дьявол. — Вот запилю я какую-нибудь додекафонию… хотя нет, мне самому от нее тошно станет. А ты, кстати, что делать собираешься?

 — Рисовать задники и готовить декорации. Кто на что учился, — усмехнулся ангел. — А что?

 — Ничего, хотел предложить тебе спеть что-нибудь душеспасительное.

 — О, нет. Это не ко мне. И ты же знаешь, что все самые лучшие музыканты, как и певцы, у вас.

 — А зато у вас самые лучшие хореографы, — усмехнулся Тони и снова погрузился в свои мечты о робо-вафельнице.

 

Сыграть, хм… Отчего бы и не сыграть?

**

 — Это будет катастрофа, — Азирафель хлопнул крыльями, и в воздухе повисло несколько мелких перышек.

 — Почему? Думаешь, Он действительно придет на этот их концерт? Ставлю сотню, что пришлет вместо себя Метатрона, как обычно, — Кроули был ленив и благодушен: он позволил уговорить себя на сладкое, как обещания жизни в Раю, пирожное, которым ангел пытался компенсировать пугающую горечь новости о концерте, и теперь не мог всерьез переживать.

 — А вдруг нет? Вдруг Он действительно в кои веки придет сам и сцепится сразу со внуком и правнуком? — Азирафель с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы начать грызть ухоженные ногти.

 — Послушай, при всей разнице в подходах, ни один из них не идиот. Концерт — мероприятие отчетное, все должны благостно поулыбаться и дернуть нектара за примирение всех со всеми, — отмахнулся Кроули кончиком чешуйчатого хвоста. — Не станут они ссориться. Лучше скажи, что твой подопечный намерен делать?

 — Сначала ты, — уперся Азирафель. Какие бы там отношения между ними за все эти веки ни установились, золотое правило «не выдавай демону информации, по крайней мере, первым» ангел усвоил.

 — О, — Кроули закатил глаза, — я не могу тебе сказать. Это сюрприз.

 

Азирафель одарил Змея пронзительным взглядом, но у того, кажется, давно успел выработаться иммунитет.

 

 — Обещаю: ничего богохульного или оскорбительного он не сделает. Но говорить об этом будут еще долго.

**

 — Я? Петь? — демонесса уставилась на Тони несколько удивленно. Кажется, с такими предложениями к ней до сих пор никто не подкатывал.

 — А почему нет? Я уверен, голос Похоти время от времени слышали все — и большинству он был по нраву.

 — Ну… тут ты прав, — Похоть польщено улыбнулась. — К тому же, я так и не придумала, что буду делать на этот растреклятый концерт.

 — Отлично, давай же объединим усилия! — просиял Тони. — Кстати, а твои родители будут присутствовать?

 — У меня нет родителей, — с самым серьезным видом заявила демонесса. — Я была всегда.

 — Да ну. Вот прям с тех пор, как земля была безвидна и пуста, и дух Его носился над водою? — позволил себе усомниться начинающий Сатана.

 — Нет, кажется, я появилась чуть позже. Но родителей у меня не было, это точно.

 — Хм, а вот я бы Кроули порасспрашивал, — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, тем лучше. Мне-то точно отольется хоть с какой-нибудь стороны семьи, а тебя и ругать будет некому.

 

Похоть с интересом приподняла брови.

 

 — О, ты затеял что-то ужасающее?

 — Нет, наоборот. Я затеял что-то приличное до отвращения. Знаешь такого типа из смертных, музыканта по имени Эндрю Хозиер?

 — Что-то слышала. Про ангела оргазмов и кодеиновых видений, кажется [5], — припомнила демонесса.

 — Вот! Отлично! Мы возьмем его самую раскрученную песню — ту, что про церковь, — и сделаем пронзительный кавер. Такой, чтобы все ангелы скопом прослезились, поняли, что им так петь не дано, и… ну, не знаю, чем там занимаются ангелы с личностными кризисами. И при этом мы будем еще прилично одеты и смертельно серьезны.

 

Похоть что-то прикинула про себя, улыбнулась и закивала.

 

 — Горазд ты издеваться над почтеннейшей публикой, — одобрительно протянула она.

 — Именно. А чтобы нашим скучно не было, на экран пустим видео из этого странного фильма про пуленепробиваемые зонтики, — решил Тони.

 

Абсолютно все остальное из «Кингсмен» его не заинтересовало, а вот прозрачные пуленепробиваемые зонтики…

 

 — Там как раз есть сцена бойни в церкви, скучная, как философский трактат о пользе добра, но мы ее оживим, — добавил он, с трудом отрешившись от зонтиков. — Приходи после занятий, будем придумывать, как все это должно происходить. Ну, и петь тоже. Петь в основном.

 — А твой занудный ангел? — с легким недовольством спросила Похоть.

 — Он не занудный. И он будет занят до ночи в концертном зале, так что нам мешать не будет… — обнадеженная Похоть тут же состроила Тони глазки. — Хм, прозвучало это как-то… Ты же понимаешь, что пока у нас общее дело, никаких шашней не будет?

 

Демонесса несколько обиженно фыркнула.

 

 — Как будто одно другому мешает!

 — О, еще как. Мне дедушка рассказывал на эту тему столько леденящих душу историй! Некоторые даже показывал.

 

Люцифер, хоть и отошел от дел, по-прежнему был Внизу авторитетом, так что Похоть, вздохнув, смирилась.

**

Как бы ни выглядел Он, на концерт первокурсников Он действительно не пришел сам — может, от вечной занятости, а может, от такого же вечного равнодушия. Зато к первому, почетному ряду принялся целеустремленно двигаться хорошо многим знакомый ангел, на ходу приятельски кивнувший Азирафелю. В достаточно запутанной небесной иерархии они стояли не на одной ступени и, кажется, даже не на одной лестнице: ангел Восточных Врат и Глас Божий не то чтобы часто пересекались, так что со временем просто решили не выяснять, кто кому обязан кланяться при встрече. В честь концерта в объединенной академии Метатрон был не в своем истинном облике, изрядно раздражающем Нижних, а в полюбившейся ему потертой шкуре недавно почившего британского актера [6]. Азирафель отметил про себя, что с возрастом ангелы действительно делаются все больше похожими на людей, перенимая их привычки и слабости: книги и сладкое были милы ему, а иронические фильмы, похоже, радовали Метатрона.

 

Тони сперва поглядывал в зал из-за кулис равнодушно, потом нервно, потом чуть расслабился. Стив не смог этого не отметить, даже при том, что был занят: спешно досушивал божественным сиянием полусырую ширму с фантасмагорическим пейзажем, в котором сплетались воедино молнии, облака, взрывы, живые и мертвые деревья, океан и пустыня. Выглядело это пафосно — и чудовищно.

 

 — Что такое?

 — Ничего. Просто радуюсь: судя по Метатрону, прадед не соизволил спуститься, — Тони помолчал и покосился на ангела с подозрением. — Он ведь на самом деле не твой отец, правда? Это сделало бы тебя моим двоюродным дедом, что было бы здорово странно.

 — Нет, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я, конечно, Его наследник, но выбранный чуть ли не в результате кастинга, а не урожденный. Твое ветвистое семейное древо в неприкосновенности, если, конечно, оно вообще не представляет собой одинокий побег с четырьмя отростками…

 — Ты себе даже не представляешь, —  скривился будущий Владыка Ада. — Вот подойди… нет, погаси эту свою встроенную кварцевую лампу сперва, не надо пытаться меня испепелить… Видишь ту даму?

 

Стив честно присмотрелся. Дама в указанном Тони месте действительно наличествовала и была весьма странной. Она казалась шатенкой приятных округлостей… или высокой тонкой брюнеткой? Или вовсе маленькой блондинкой, похожей на фарфоровую куклу с выписанным вручную лицом?

 

 — Вижу, и мне тяжело смотреть. Я никак не могу уловить ее сущность.

 — И не сможешь, — фыркнул Тони. — Это моя тетя.

 — Что? Откуда у тебя вообще тетя? — Стив не поверил. Портретного сходства между вполне определенного вида сатаненком и изменчивой дамой ни в одном из ее проявлений не наблюдалось.

 — Следи за пальцем: Люцифер — мой дед, то есть, отец моего отца. По совместительству он еще и отец Лжи. То есть, Ложь — это сестра моего отца. То есть, моя тетя, — Тони проговорил все это медленно, с расстановкой, давая Стиву осмыслить, а потом высунулся из-за кулис и помахал. Ложь заметила, улыбнулась сразу сотней улыбок, просвечивающих одна сквозь другую, и помахала в ответ. — Видимо, все в сборе. С твоей стороны Метатрон, с моей — Ложь. Наверное, можно начинать?..

 

Как оказалось, начинать было рано. Еще один особый гость никогда не любил приходить заранее, но и опаздывать тоже. Вот и теперь он появился в зале ровно тогда, когда было нужно, чтобы всеобщее внимание оказалось приковано к нему.

 

В этот раз Тони даже говорить ничего не пришлось, фамильное сходство было очевидно: гость был темноволос, пронзительно черноглаз, обладал живой мимикой и плавными жестами опасного, но мирного на время хищника. Даже костюм на Тони будто бы обрел дополнительный смысл, когда в зале появился его старший двойник, такой же строгий и дорогой, только сидящий все-таки чуть лучше: опыт есть опыт.

 

 — Давно я не выбирался в такое приличное и разнообразное общество, — мурлыкнул Дьявол, подозрительно молодой и благодушный. Метатрон явно занервничал, поджал асимметричный британский рот. Кроули подавил в себе желание заискивающе вильнуть чешуйчатым хвостом: в то время как он сам медленно и верно сползал по наклонной, этот некогда-ангел полноценно пал, подняв перед этим восстание, настолько же яркое и красивое, насколько обреченное изначально.

 — Друг мой, что он тут делает? — испуганно прошептал Азирафель, стараясь не кутаться в крылья для защиты. Он тоже помнил Люцифера, возможно, лучше многих, и теперь закономерно опасался того, что этот непредсказуемый тип может отколоть в зале, полном представителей всех пантеонов разом. — Мне кажется, в планах такого не было… Разве не твоему нынешнему начальству стоило появиться?

 — Мне откуда знать? — Кроули был раздосадован и только что не шипел. Да, нынешний Сатана мог бы появиться. Он был сущностью хоть и мистической, но сугубо деловой, так что произнес бы речь на открытии, понаблюдал таланты наследника и провалился бы к чертям, но вот его отошедший от дел отец… — Будем надеяться, он хочет всего лишь повидать внука и дочь.

 — Ложь тоже здесь? — еще сильнее приуныл Азирафель.

 — Ложь вездесуща, — назидательным тоном проговорил Кроули. — Тсс. Кажется, начинают.

**

Концерт шел себе вполне мирно: все заинтересованные стороны (за исключением одного типа, но о нем позже) разом решили избегать острых углов, так что пели, танцевали и шутили вполне нейтрально. К вящей радости зрителей, ни в начале, ни в середине, перед антрактом, ни во втором акте никаких занудных речей никто не говорил, предоставив первокурсникам возможность самим выкручиваться — и они выкручивались.

 

Роль ведущего, язвительно подшучивающего как над участниками, так и над зрителями, со всеобщего попустительства взял на себя парень с отделения редких и вымирающих культов, и, судя по нему и реакции на него, весь его пантеон мог вымереть, а он остался бы жив и съязвил бы и по этому поводу.

 

 — Х-ха! — здоровенный бородач-третьекурсник, устроившийся у прохода во втором ряду, довольно хлопнул себя ладонями по бедрам. Вышло бесцеремонно и звонко, и Ложь обернулась, глядя на него с легким недовольством и интересом разом. — Простите. Просто радуюсь. Это мой брат, — он кивнул на сцену. — Все ему говорили, что он не найдет применения своему ядовитому языку и склонности к проказам, но вот же! Разве плохо?

 — Пожалуй, даже очень хорошо, — Ложь всегда благоволила трикстерам, так что и к сцене приглядываться стала куда пристальнее. Брат шумному бородачу или нет, добровольный конферансье явно обладал сходными с ее собственными способностями: по крайней мере, казаться мелким и щуплым, имея богатырский разворот плеч и внушительный рост, он уже научился.

 

За кулисами, впрочем, такого благодушия не было.

 

 — Я этого бледного скандинава! — бушевал кто-то из пантеона чибча-муисков (судя по глинисто-красному цвету кожи и татуировкам, это был Чибчакум, бог далекой земли, но Тони не был уверен: в конце концов, Чибчакум был очень старым божеством, что бы он забыл в академии?). — Лягушка злоязыкая!

 — Да ладно, он не только тебя подкалывал, — миролюбиво увещевала красивая девушка с огромными темными глазами, завернутая в несколько легчайших покрывал. Она недавно закончила свой номер — изумительной красоты и пластики восточный танец — и теперь отдыхала, временами поднося к округлому личику огромный цветок лотоса и принюхиваясь к нему [7].

 — Да, но тебя-то он сравнил всего-то с продуктом скрещивая лотоса и капусты, а меня…

 — С червяком, желтым земляным червяком, — закончил Тони, утомленный воплями индейца. — Похоть, скоро наш выход. Ты готова?

 — Как никогда раньше, — отозвалась демонесса, и Стиву пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы сопоставить знакомый голос с новой внешностью Похоти. Для концерта она выбрала облик стройной блондинки, одетой практически строго и, надо сказать, очень гармонировала со своим аккомпаниатором.

 — Спрашивать, в голосе ли ты, не стану — ты всегда в голосе, — довольно кивнул Тони и быстро размял пальцы. — Ох, надеюсь, дедушка не скажет потом, что я позорю его своим неумением играть на рояле…

 

Индейское божество независимо фыркнуло, но притихло. Индийское же божество мягко улыбнулось и подвело итог:

 — Удачного вам выступления. А ты не ссорься с Лофтом. Вам, редким и вымирающим, нужно держаться вместе.

 — Может, ты хотела сказать «нам»?

 — Ну, пик популярности моего пантеона, конечно, давно прошел, но до редкости и вымирания мне еще очень далеко, — девушка мило улыбнулась и снова спрятала лицо за лотосом. Негодование божества чужой земли практически мгновенно сменило точку приложения — чего прелестная танцовщица, кажется, и добивалась.

**

Рояль пришлось тащить в концертный зал заблаговременно, и Тони вдоволь поразвлекся, уменьшая его, увеличивая и снова уменьшая, чтобы не дать всем желающим наложить на инструмент загребущие лапы. Теперь он снова увеличил рояль, бормотнув что-то про караван таких же, идущий сквозь игольное ушко, кивнул Похоти и сел за клавиши.

 

Люцифер, до того строивший глазки валькириям, похоже, просто в качестве тренировки навыка, мгновенно уставился на сцену с самым заинтересованным видом. Ему временами говорили, что внук пошел в него всем, кроме, разве что, рогов, но он не особо верил, а теперь вот, пожалуй, начал. Кроме образа и инструмента, интересен был и выбор певицы. У Люцифера был свой ручной демон, но он петь отказывался наотрез, а Похоть… Впрочем, сейчас ее можно было назвать скорее Очень Завуалированным Намеком, несмотря на голос, бархатный и несколько отрешенный.

_— My lover's got humour_

_He's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped him sooner_

_If the Heavens ever did speak_

_He is the last true mouth piece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison every week_

_We were born sick, you heard them say it…_ — пропела она, опустившись на табурет на краю сцены. Тони — вот уж редкий случай — даже не пытался перетянуть на себя всеобщее внимание, просто играл, не глядя ни на клавиши, ни в зал, а всматриваясь куда-то внутрь себя.

 

_— My church offers no absolutes._

_He tells me “worship in the bedroom”_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you._

_I was born sick, but I love it,_

_Command me to be well._

_Amen. Amen. Amen…_ — теперь в голосе демонессы прибавилось силы, но не громкости, и сразу несколько искренне заинтересованных слушателей довольно кивнули: закрывающий номер оказался очень правильно выбран. Ни тебе эпатажа, ни попыток посеять вражду — что вообще может лучше соответствовать идее академии, чем песня про церковь, пусть и такая противоречивая, от дуэта демона и Сатаны?

 

_— Take me to church,_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife,_

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Good God, let me give you my life!.._

 

Кроули почувствовал: что-то идет не так. Он, конечно, мог бы поделиться ощущением с ангелом, но тот изначально не был в курсе планов адского наследника, так что толку в этом бы не было. Уже с припева вместо фантасмагорического задника сцены должна была появиться та сцена из фильма, улучшенная и дополнительно раскрашенная воображением Тони — собственно, только ради того, чтобы никому ничего не заслонять, Похоть и пела сидя. Но нет — ширма оставалась на месте, и демонесса оставалась на месте, и Тони тоже оставался на месте, просто продолжая аккомпанировать.

 

Азирафель ничего особо неправильного не чувствовал — разве что какое-то нервозное напряжение, охватившее Кроули. В конце концов, они были знакомы целую вечность, и грех было бы не почувствовать, что Змей с трудом удерживает человеческий облик, запрещая себе свиваться чудовищными, крушащими все кольцами.

 

 — Что-то не так, друг мой? — шепнул ангел. — Ты недоволен? По-моему, они отлично справляются. Я даже не ожидал.

 — Я тоже, — ответил Кроули, и звучало это как «Я тош-ш-ш-ше». — Что-то не так, и я не могу понять, что.

 — Ну, мне кажется, трудно представить себе больший порядок, чем тот, в котором сейчас находится эта ситуация, — Азирафель пожал плечами. Кроули через силу кивнул и перестал шипеть — и так уже целый куплет прослушали. Песня явно выходила на коду.

 

_— No masters or kings when the ritual begins._

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin._

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene —_

_Only then I am human,_

_Only then I am clean._

_Amen. Amen. Amen…_ — с почти просветленной улыбкой вывела Похоть, прикрыв глаза, набрала побольше воздуха в прикрытую белым шелком грудь и выдала последний припев.

 

Люцифер слушал, довольно покачиваясь, и сейчас змею, танцующую на хвосте, напоминал куда больше Кроули.

 

_— Take me to church,_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,_

_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife,_

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Good God, let me give you my life…_ [8]

 

Овацию они, разумеется, сорвали. Азирафель, втайне подозревавший подопечного Кроули в противоречащем всякому здравому смыслу желании эпатировать публику, был доволен едва ли не больше всех и аплодировал так, что даже ладони заныли. Сам Змей был куда более сдержан и на вышедших на поклон исполнителей, сперва только двоих, а там и всех занятых в концерте, поглядывал с нехорошим обещанием.

 

 — Дорогой мой, — мягко укорил его Азирафель заранее. — Все прошло отлично, не нужно никому откусывать головы или что ты там планируешь устроить.

 — Ничего не планирую, — на всякий случай помотал головой Кроули. — Просто… все должно было быть не так.

 

Он увидел идущего к нему со сцены Тони и снова вперил в него непроницаемый змеиный взгляд.

 

 — Я не смог, — честно заявил будущий Сатана еще на подходе. — Правда, я собирался, но не смог. Играл и все, будто меня кто-то удерживал.

 

Кроули тихо, но злобно зашипел. Азирафель потребовал немедленно посвятить его в подробности сорвавшихся адских планов и, ознакомившись с ними, тоже совершенно нехарактерно зашипел.

 

 — Кто бы это ни был, он поступил очень правильно! Только сцены вселенской бойни тут под занавес и не хватало!

 — Ангел, а не ты ли это был? — уточнил Кроули, и Азирафель тут же сложил руки на груди.

 — Я и рад бы был сорвать ваши планы, исключительно из любви к вам же,  но посвящен в них изначально не был. Это устроил кто-то другой.

 — Не надо шипеть, Змей, это был я, — с лучезарной улыбкой сообщил Люцифер, подошедший к кураторам вслед за внуком.

 — Ты? — вытаращился Тони с изумлением и искренней обидой. — Зачем?

 — Затем, что ничто не должно отвлекать от музыки, — совершенно серьезно объяснил Дьявол, который, как и президенты, не может быть бывшим. — Тебе нужно не рассеивать внимание, а следить за левой рукой, она у тебя торопится. И потом, — Люцифер склонил голову к плечу, — ты всерьез полагаешь, что зрители никогда не присутствовали при сценах массовых убийств? Да все редкие и вымирающие индейцы скопом восприняли бы твою выходку как колыбельную и уснули бы. С храпом.

 

Тони мрачно насупился и оглянулся на Похоть. Та, кажется, была очень довольна и общалась о чем-то с кружком новых поклонников, запавших уже не на внешность, практически заурядную, а на голос.

 

 — Все равно так нельзя, — буркнул он. — Мог бы и сказать.

 — Ну… мог бы, — кивнул Люцифер. — Но должны же и у меня быть маленькие радости? И, кстати о радостях: здесь ведь нельзя курить?

 — Разумеется, нет, — поморщился Азирафель. — Во-первых, это учебное заведение, а во-вторых…

 — Я слышал множество легенд о происхождении табака, — усмехнулся Люцифер. — В половине из них замешан я сам, а во второй — какие-то посторонние люди и сущности. Мне особенно нравится идея о том, что я, якобы, пал не абы куда, а на вершину дуба, а потом какой-то монах (откуда в те времена вообще взялись монахи?) помолился, и дуб упал, расплющил меня, а уж из листьев дуба и моей крови выросло такое замечательное растение.

 — Легенда дурацкая, — согласился Азирафель, — но курить тут все равно нельзя… — он поглядел на и без того злобного Кроули и малодушно добавил: — Можно, но только снаружи. Вы ведь не замерзнете?

 — Разумеется, — кивнул Люцифер, подхватил Змея под руку и потащил куда-то, на ходу завернув обоих в сверкающие белые крылья.

 

Сказать, кто бы потрясен ими сильнее, не представлялось возможным.

 

 — Крылья — долгая история, — мурлыкнул Сатана-на-пенсии. — Но речь не о ней. Азирафель, не присоединишься? Нужно поговорить и с тобой.

 

Тони посмотрел на все это, сплюнул в ближайший вазон (рядом с фикусом тут же принялся пробиваться маленький росток табака) и отправился к единственному тут, пожалуй, существу, которое могло выслушать и посочувствовать, не злорадствуя.

 

Стив обнаружился рядом со своей чудовищной ширмой: сидел, чуть не уткнувшись в нее носом, что-то рассматривал и прислушивался, временами поднося к расписному холсту ухо.

 

 — Отличный номер, Тони. В тебе я даже не сомневался, а вот от Похоти не ожидал, — обернулся он к соседу.

 — Да я и сам не ожидал, — вздохнул Тони. — Только все пошло не так, как я планировал. Не хуже, но не так. А теперь дедушка утащил наших кураторов на воздух, и кто знает, что он им на уши навешает?

 

Стив чуть нахмурился.

 

 — Я слышал о нем самые противоречивые вещи, — осторожно высказался он. — От того, что он никогда не лжет, до того, что он лжет всегда.

 — Нет, первое ближе к истине, — Тони вздохнул и тоже уставился в ширму. Казалось ему — или нарисованные деревья действительно шевелили ветвями, а волны обрастали гребешками кипенно-белой пены? — Он не лжет, но запутать может и без того.

 — Ну так и кураторы наши не вчера родились, — успокоил Стив. — Знаешь, мне кажется, сейчас бы ты не отказался от душеспасительной и очищающей беседы, — заметил он.

 — Ну… может быть. Только пусть она не слишком очищает, — осторожно согласился Тони.

 — Пусть, — Стив поднялся и протянул ему руку. — Пойдем, погуляем по лесу? Кажется, я понял, как оживлять нарисованное. Наконец-то.

 

Похоть как раз отбилась от поклонников и совсем было собралась добраться до Тони, чтобы поблагодарить его за внезапно свалившуюся на нее популярность, но не успела: занудный ангел взял его за руку и утащил прямиком в рисованный задник, только вековые дубы, выписанные на нем с особой тщательностью, зашумели кронами.

**

Снаружи было так бело и сине, что резало глаза. Кроули чувствовал себя хорошо: он быстренько спрятал свои за темными очками, а Азирафель принялся щуриться и часто смаргивать. Люциферу же, кажется, было абсолютно все равно: он смотрел вокруг широкими любопытными глазами и не столько курил, сколько отпугивал дымом топчущихся вокруг пингвинов и подкрадывающегося к ним снежного леопарда. Видимо, светоносность Люцифера обеспечивала ему защиту от света же.

 

 — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — тоже закурив, поинтересовался Кроули, не выдержав молчания. — Сам видишь: у нас все в порядке. Высокие, как и Низменные планы успешно осуществляются. Наследники воспитываются и  привыкают друг к другу…

 — Вот об этом и хотел, — Люцифер выпустил в морозный воздух новый клуб дыма. — Я хочу, чтобы вы прекратили их воспитывать и контролировать.

 — Э-э-э что? — очень похоже вытаращились Азирафель и Кроули, и у обоих глаза стали шире очков (в случае ангела — прозрачных).

 — Что слышали. Мой отец и мой сын могут иметь свое представление о том, что следует делать с их наследниками, но вам лучше поверить мне.

 — И почему же? — мягко поинтересовался Азирафель, и Кроули счел за лучшее промолчать пока: временами ангел обнаруживал стальной внутренний стержень и коварство, приличествующее скорее демону. — Уверен, без надлежащего воспитания наследник Небес может оступиться и принять несколько неверных решений. Учитывая его компанию…

 — Дорогой мой ангел Восточных Врат, — мило улыбнулся Люцифер, почти кокетливо кутаясь в сверкающие крылья, — тебе ли сомневаться в том, что я получил лучшее воспитание, какое только было в силах Небес?

 — Да, но…

 — Никаких «но».  Или я не был любимым сыном? Или мне не подавали примера? Или моя компания не состояла сплошь из братьев-ангелов, прекрасных и непогрешимых?

 — Желающий пасть всегда падет, но мне бы хотелось уберечь Стива от самого этого желания, — уперся Азирафель, стараясь не подать виду, что мурлыканье Люцифера достигло цели и заставило его усомниться. Действительно, Сатана был самым светлым из ангелов — и где он теперь?..

 — Пусть так, — кивнул Люцифер и обратил взгляд на Кроули. — А ты, друг мой Змей? Тебе ли не знать: Бог не играет в кости, Дьявол не сидит за партой.

 — Ад — сложное предприятие со многими рисками. Может, коварству Тони учить и не нужно, но вот управленческим навыкам…

 — Я тебя умоляю, — Люцифер отмахнулся и словно бы невзначай шлепнул подобравшегося совсем близко морского леопарда по плоской, почти ящериной морде. — Нельзя! Иди, давай, лови пингвинов или чем ты тут питаешься… Я попал в Ад мятежным подростком и не имел представления не то что о менеджменте, но даже о командной работе. И, как видишь, преуспел, даже династию основал. Пусть все идет как идет.

 — Разве мы можем просто бросить все и отойти в сторону? — тихо уточнил Азирафель, практически сдаваясь.

 — А разве нет? — поднял черную бровь падший ангел. — Все будет единственно возможным способом, поверь. В вашем случае такой подход ведь сработал?

 

Кроули почти удержал бесстрастное лицо, Азирафель, всегда легко красневший, чуть зарделся. Люцифер хихикнул.

 

 — Я мог бы спросить, чего вы желаете больше всего, выслушать ваши откровения и осложнить вам дальнейшую вечность, но не стану. Жизнь среди смертных научила меня уважать тайну частной жизни… более-менее. Подробности вашего долгоиграющего романа меня совершенно не интересуют, как и ваши резоны, как и указания, полученные вами Снизу и Сверху. Я всего-то прошу вас оставить парней в покое. Раз уж вы разобрались, они и подавно разберутся. Или Вверху и Внизу здорово в них ошиблись.

 

Люцифер аккуратно развоплотил окурок, сосредоточился, призывая прямо к ровному ряду солнечных батарей Шевроле Корвет шестьдесят второго года, кивнул обоим собеседникам, просочился за руль и отчалил, взметнув из-под колес облачка колкого снега. [9]

 

 — Вы… похожи, — нарушил молчание Азирафель.

 — Ничуть, — фыркнул Кроули, помедлил и признал, — ладно, разве что в некоторых деталях. Машина у него отличная.

 — И, ручаюсь, в ней никогда не поет Меркьюри, — улыбнулся ангел.

 — Да, там, скорее, Нина Симон вперемешку с группой под чудовищным названием «Посадите слона в клетку», — фыркнул Кроули и тут же посерьезнел. — Ты хочешь поговорить о том, на что он непрозрачно намекнул? [10]

 — Нет, — твердо ответил Азирафель, полыхнув голубым пламенем из глаз.

 — И ладно, — неожиданно покладисто кивнул Змей. — А что насчет его предложения? Мы в самом деле так уж хотим пытаться воспитывать наследников, не имея никакого практического опыта?

 — Мы не хотим, — как маленькому принялся разъяснять ангел. — Но нам так велено. Хочешь саботировать приказы начальства?

 — Почему саботировать? — коварно ухмыльнулся Кроули и снова закурил, на этот раз с явным облегчением. — Я буду рядом. Стану присматривать. Только активно вмешиваться не вздумаю даже, положившись на эффект наблюдателя.

 — Ох уж эта мне физика смертных… — покачал кудрявой светлой головой Азирафель, но более убедительно не возразил, принюхиваясь к терпкому вишневому дыму, почти неуловимому в пересушенном и каком-то неживом воздухе. — Ладно. Друг мой, не знаю, как там тебя, а меня дома ждут воздушные пирожные и ройбуш с апельсиновым цветом. Могу поделиться.

 — Да к начальству пирожные, — как мог мягко высказался Змей. — Но если ты зовешь в гости, то я, пожалуй, не против.

**

Оказавшись в светлой дубраве, Тони завертел рогатой головой, осматриваясь.

 

 — Ого, — содержательно высказался он и надолго замолчал.

 — Ты о чем? — уточнил Стив, тоже оглядываясь и сличая нарисованный фрагмент пейзажа с данным ему в ощущениях.

 — Обо всем, — так же содержательно ответил Тони. — Ты нарисовал этот лес, и он возник… или это настоящий лес, проход в который ты нарисовал?

 — Я не знаю, — признался Стив. — Я просто рисовал и все. А есть принципиальная разница? «Сосуд она, в котором пустота, или огонь, мерцающий в сосуде», так, что ли? [11]

 — Для меня, пожалуй, нет, — Тони подобрал из-под ног кружевной дубовый лист, орехово-рыжий и очень хрупкий. — Но не цитируй мне больше таких стихов, зубы ломит. Мне тут нравится. О чем ты хотел душеспасительно поговорить?

 — Теперь я даже и не знаю, — Стив тоже поднял лист, свежий, зеленый. — Там мне казалось, что ты здорово озадачен и грустишь. А здесь?

 — А здесь нет, — Тони покрутил свой лист, раскрошил в когтистых пальцах, принюхался к трухе. — Грибами пахнет. Хорошо. Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет? Потом, после академии и всей этой сотруднической мути?

 — В общих чертах, — неуверенно отозвался Стив. — Я, вроде как, должен буду занять Небесный трон, если он вдруг окажется вакантным. А ты?

 — А я совершенно точно должен буду унаследовать фабрику страданий и воздаяния, когда она надоест отцу, — Тони скривился и сурово выставил рожки, грозя кому-то невидимому. — А я Марс колонизировать хотел!

 — А что тебе мешает делать это параллельно? — поинтересовался Стив, оглядывая нахохлившегося Сатану-в-будущем. — Ты же вездесущ, разве нет? Пусть часть тебя руководит Адом, а другая — колонизирует Марс.

 — Хм. Но это значит, что я не буду по-настоящему ни на Марсе, ни в Аду, — вздохнул Тони. — Все равно, спасибо за предложение.

 

Он немного побродил вокруг, временами трогая шершавую кору деревьев и срывая травинки.

 

 — Тебе определенно удалась эта дубрава, — заявил он наконец. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы работать вместе?

 — Тебе на Марсе позарез нужен земной лес? — фыркнул Стив и аккуратно сложил крылья.

 — Нет. Но всем моим техническим штукам не помешал бы симпатичный дизайн. Сам понимаешь, я следую сугубой целесообразности: работает — и ладно. Людей это не всегда устраивает. Вот если бы моя робо-вафельница была похожа на тираннозавра в переднике, она точно пользовалась бы популярностью!

 

С таким странным заявлением Стив даже поспорить не смог, только кивнул потрясенно.

 

 — Если тебе это нужно, я могу попробовать. В конце концов, — он воровато огляделся и закончил, не усмотрев вокруг посторонних, — нас тут все равно не учат ничему такому, на что мы сами не были бы способны. Пойдем к морю?

 — А так можно?

 — А почему нет? Зря я, что ли, такой винегрет на заднике намалевал? — ухмыльнулся Стив и снова протянул Тони руку.

 

На этот раз дубы за ними зашумели чуть негодующе, а волны, к которым странная пара вышла, зашелестели у ног угодливо, приветствуя гостей.

 

 — Закатная дорожка, — заметил Тони, явно довольный. — Хочу по ней прогуляться. Составишь мне компанию?

 

Стив не видел причины отказывать, так что подхватил потенциального конкурента под локоть и отправился вместе с ним по легким волнам, маслянисто поблескивающим в закатном освещении.

 

 — Знаешь, у них роман, — заметил Тони, когда они дошли чуть ли не до середины моря, колышущего волнами-мазками.

 — У кого? — рассеянно уточнил Стив. — У наших кураторов, что ли?

 — Ну да. Это довольно-таки очевидно, даже если не лезть к ним в головы со своими мистическими силами, — фыркнул Тони. — И что, они будут просить нас делать, как они говорят, но не делать, как они поступают?

 — Кто их знает? — усмехнулся Стив. — Пока они обходят эту тему как родители вопрос «Откуда я взялся?». А что, тебе очень захотелось пойти по стопам Кроули?

 — Ну не то чтобы я изнемогал от страсти к ангелам, — на всякий случай отгородился Тони словесным заборчиком. — Но это, вроде как, не в семейной традиции — а потому интересует меня по умолчанию.

 — Давай просто догуляем спокойно, — рассмеялся Стив. — А свергать семейные авторитеты ты будешь потом, ладно?

 — Ладно. Но непременно буду, — злокозненно улыбнулся Тони и задел маховые перья Стива кончиком невесть когда объявившегося чешуйчатого хвоста.

**

 — Милая, есть минутка? — Люцифер возник в комнате Похоти так легко и естественно, словно был голограммой, которую отключили на время и запустили вновь. Выглядел он ровно так же, как во время концерта, даже щетиной сильнее зарасти не успел, что наводило на мысли о том, что эта самая щетина была такой же иллюзорной и специально созданной, как и костюм за несколько тысяч долларов.

 

Демонесса вздрогнула, но кивнула. Выставить непререкаемый авторитет из кампуса вообще и собственной комнаты в частности ей бы все равно духу не хватило.

 

 — Во-первых, должен сообщить, что в виде тощей блондинки ты смотришься куда органичнее, чем в виде фигуристой рыжей бестии — время диктует свои законы. Во-вторых, пока ты так поешь, всем плевать, как ты выглядишь, так что… не согласишься ли ты выступать в моем заведении?

 — В смысле? Вы предлагаете мне работу? — Похоть уставилась на Люцифера с большим сомнением. — А как же моя учеба?

 — Брось, — экс-Сатана отмахнулся. — Ты сама можешь тут всех научить как минимум твоей основной специальности. Да, этому воплощению еще есть, над чем работать, но в целом ты ведь древняя и опытная. Неужели не хочешь попробовать себя в новой области? Танцы, помнится, тебе весьма удавались…

 

Похоть неуверенно улыбнулась и кивнула. С танцами у нее и впрямь все удачно сложилось: сперва пип-шоу и варьете, потом стрип-клубы…

 

 — Я понимаю, что это предложение из тех, которые поступают только однажды. И, честно говоря, пленять голосом мне куда интереснее, чем сиськами — они-то от времени никак не меняются… — медленно и осторожно проговорила она.

 — Ну, в этом тебе очень повезло, по крайней мере, я знаком с целой толпой дам, которые под этим заявлением подписались бы, — фыркнул Люцифер. — Решено, значит? Я буду ждать тебя в Городе Ангелов. Клуб «Люкс». Сиськи приветствуются, но в дресс-код не включены.

 — «Люкс»? Серьезно? Не любите даже делать вид, что спрятались? — улыбнулась демонесса.

 — Не люблю, — согласился Люцифер. — Собирай вещи. Я пока договорюсь о заочном обучении.

 — А ваш внук? Почему он вообще тут? Разве его не могли учить дома? — Похоть всегда была любопытна, вот и теперь не утерпела, принялась расспрашивать.

 — У нас с сыном здорово различаются подходы к воспитанию, — поморщился Люцифер. — Впрочем, с главным я согласен: в академию отправляются не затем, чтобы учиться, а затем, чтобы заводить связи. Ты свои уже завела. Он еще в процессе.

 

Похоть помялась, но решила рассказать новому шефу о некоторых странностях. Мало ли, вдруг ему все-таки больше дела до внука, чем кажется?

 

 — Он отправился в нарисованный мир с этим занудным ангелом. Я не знала, что Стив умеет рисовать именно так. И что они ладят достаточно, чтобы ввязаться в такую авантюру вместе.

 — Так это же прекрасно! — воодушевленно заявил Люцифер, улыбаясь только самую чуточку хищно.

 — Разве?

 — Ну да. Я не жду, что ты поймешь, так что просто поверь мне. С Тони все будет в порядке, он вернется и будет долго думать. И, кстати, напомни мне сообщить куратору Стива, что он не просто какой-то ангел, а почти настоящий Дворкин Баримен. [12] Было бы неплохо присматривать за ним попристальнее, а то оглянуться не успеем, как он тут наплодит Теней и Отражений…

 — Нет, — твердо ответила Похоть. — Вам нужно — вы и помните об этом.

 — Почему? — искренне изумился Люцифер.

 — Потому что хоть я и согласилась на вас работать, я вам не секретарша, — заявила демонесса, внутренне сжавшись, и через секунду только недоуменно подняла брови, когда Люцифер от эдакой наглости разулыбался, сверкая как минимум полусотней белейших клыков.

**

После нескольких часов блуждания по лесам, морям и горам Тони постановил:

 — Не хочу пока домой.

 — Понимаю, но больше ничего тут нет, — вздохнул Стив. — Все, что я успел нарисовать, мы уже вдоль и поперек исходили.

 — Так нарисуй чего-нибудь еще, — предложил Тони, пожав плечами. — Желательно, с приключениями и прекрасными дамами. Ну или хотя бы просто с приключениями. Антарктида, конечно, изумительна, но там ведь смертельно скучно, согласись. Мне даже морского леопарда завести так и не позволили, пришлось тайком его прикармливать…

 

Стив был в принципе согласен создать еще фрагмент живой картины, но вот художественных принадлежностей с собой в самодельный мир не захватил, о чем и сообщил размечтавшемуся Сатане.

 

 — Это не проблема, — отмахнулся Тони. — У меня тут при себе есть блокнот и ручки трех цветов: черная, красная и синяя. Этого хватит?

 

В принципе, хватило бы и меньшего. Стив взял блокнот и уставился на Тони задумчиво.

 

 — И каких же приключений ты желаешь? Будешь рушить мир — или все-таки спасать?

 — Как пойдет, — ухмыльнулся адский принц. — А ты?

 — А я приключений не заказывал, но раз уж мое присутствие требуется, буду спасать, — решил Стив.

 — Скучно и предсказуемо, — злокозненно улыбнулся Тони, снова выставив рожки. — Что, даже в собственноручно нарисованном сюжете не захочешь попытаться побыть злым гением?

 — Ну какой из меня злой гений, — вздохнул ангел. — Я ведь просто парень из Бруклина.

 — Ну-ну, — фыркнул Тони. — Ладно, будем вместе спасать мир. Вместе это не так скучно. Но чур, у меня будет робо-вафельница в виде тираннозавра. И Похоть в помощницах. И башня…

 — …высотой до небес, на которой будет светиться адским пламенем твое имя, — кивнул Стив. — Я понял. Помолчи немного, ладно? Рисовать быстро не так-то просто.

**

По прошествии недели Азирафель забеспокоился, был осмеян Кроули, надулся и умолк.

 

По прошествии двух недель посрамленный Змей признал, что для беспокойства есть повод: оставленные без присмотра подопечные, которые успели скрыться в заднике сцены, так и не вернулись. Хуже того: их присутствия в мире не мог уловить никто, даже самые чуткие из норн, даже сивиллы, даже демонессы, обычно тянущиеся к Тони как металлические опилки к полюсу магнита…

 

 — Так что ж-ш-ш-ше, Люцифер был прав? — шипел Кроули, расхаживая по крохотной уютной гостиной ангела. — Твой подопеч-ш-ш-ш-шный дейс-с-с-ствительно мож-ш-ш-шет рис-с-совать Тени и Отраж-ш-ш-шения?

 — Дорогой мой, не шипи так усиленно, я с трудом улавливаю смысл твоих слов, — просил Азирафель, с виду кроткий как голубь и нетрадиционный как лечение лыжной мазью. — Даже если Стив и умеет рисовать живые миры, это ничего не значит. Они ответственные юноши, нагуляются и вернутся. В конце концов, эти твои «Тени и Отражения» весьма условны, в отличие от них самих, более чем конкретных.

 — Твои с-с-слова да Ему бы в уш-ш-ши, — Кроули прекратил расхаживать и принялся сверлить злосчастную ширму-задник, принесенную с собой, змеиным взглядом, равнодушным и немигающим. — Ты ведь понимаеш-ш-шь, что с-с-скоро нас начнут дергать и требовать отчета об их ус-с-спехах? А мы даже не з-с-с-снаем, живы ли они.

 — Ну, это всегда можно проверить, — Азирафель даже замер ненадолго, пораженный собственной мыслью. — Мы, конечно, не творцы, но пробраться в оживленную кем-то до нас картину сможем. Как у тебя с навыками следопыта?

 — Думаю, Чингачгук Большой Змей гордился бы возможностью числить меня в предках, — самодовольно заявил Кроули и глянул на ширму иначе, с явным и нехорошим интересом.

**

То ли время в нарисованных мирах текло иначе, то ли воспринималось по-другому, но ни Тони, ни Стив не чувствовали проходящих дней и недель. Почувствуй они, и хоть кто-то один бы забеспокоился о реальном мире, оставленном по ту сторону холста — но нет, фрагментарные приключения и прыжки из рисунка в рисунок поглощали их полностью.

 

Мир они успели спасти как минимум трижды: от злобных инопланетных захватчиков, от взбунтовавшегося искусственного интеллекта и, на закуску, от мистически-религиозных сущностей из параллельной вселенной, возжаждавших пополнить ряды своих почитателей за счет ни о чем не подозревающих землян. Башня, которую Стив изначально только наметил несколькими резкими линиями, делалась все подробнее — в конце концов, самодеятельным хранителям мира и защитникам справедливости [13] нужно было где-то отдыхать от подвигов.

 

 — А ты можешь оживлять только пейзажи? — полюбопытствовал Тони, вроде бы устав любоваться на сияющее на фоне густо-синего неба имя на башне. — В смысле, миры, населенные условными жителями?

 — Ну… по крайней мере, так я думаю, — осторожно ответил Стив. — А что?

 — Ничего, — Тони снова запрокинул голову и уставился на башню. Если приглядеться, можно было увидеть штриховку и небрежно выполненные блики, но только если приглядеться. В основном все вокруг выглядело реальным: мозг — лучший графический редактор в мире, он сам наполняет все деталями и подробностями. — Просто подумал, что враги у тебя тоже получились вполне живые, хоть и однотипные. Ну, кроме этих богов, уж там ты разошелся.

 — Да ну, — отмахнулся Стив. — Я всего-то взял индейский пантеон и скрестил с египетским. Дел-то.

 — А, если так посмотреть… Все равно, тот тип со змеиным хвостом, птичьей головой и хлопающими вместо лопаток дверями оказался очень впечатляющим. Ты не мог бы нарисовать нам не только врагов и статистов, но еще и друзей?

 

Ангел только вздохнул. Он, в общем, давно сообразил, к чему идет, но не очень понимал, как объяснить Тони, почему это тупиковый путь, на который вообще лучше не вступать.

 

 — Если тебе скучно, лучше прихватить с собой друзей из реального мира, — осторожно начал он.

 — А они там есть? — удивился Тони. — Я, если ты не заметил, не самый располагающий к себе тип. Приятелей у меня, может, и толпа, но кто из них подпишется на такие экстремальные развлечения, как спасение нарисованных миров от почти реальных угроз? Когда я жил среди людей, все было иначе, но втягивать во все это людей, как я понял, абсолютное и полное табу.

 — Если в реальном мире у тебя нет друзей, нарисовать тебе их здесь я не смогу тем более, — Стив мрачно нахохлился и встопорщил крылья. — Ты же понимаешь, что все это, — он обвел пространство округлым жестом, — не оригинальные пейзажи, конструкции и сюжеты? Это компиляция. Все это где-то уже было. Город — это смесь всех больших городов, где я когда-либо был и какие видел в кино, нанесенная на основу — Нью-Йорк. Про богов ты уже знаешь. Инопланетяне — это «вытяжка» из всех фильмов про инопланетные вторжения, а взбесившиеся роботы — из всех фильмов про восстание машин. Здесь нет ничего, чего уже когда-то не было бы там, в реальности. Придумать настоящих людей, которых бы не существовало прежде, я тоже не смогу. Они останутся картонными, условными. Лучше не надо.

 

Это была непривычно длинная для Стива речь, так что, закончив ее, он несколько раз сглотнул, приводя в порядок пересохшее горло и собственные мысли. Тони смотрел на него непроницаемо-черными глазами, довольно жуткими: в них вместо радужек и зрачков плескалось что-то хтоническое, вроде предвечной тьмы.

 

 — А мы? — коротко обронил он наконец.

 — Что «мы»? — уточнил Стив.

 — Разве мы — это не компиляция чего-то, что уже было раньше? Сколько про таких, как мы, уже писали, снимали фильмов и рисовали всего, от фресок до компьютерных игр? — развил мысль потомственный падший ангел. — Ты можешь быть уверен в том, что сам не персонаж чьей-то графической новеллы, составной, условный и картонный?

 

Стиву сделалось жутко. Приглашая соседа по комнате прогуляться в нарисованном лесу, он даже не предполагал, что приведет его в итоге не к душевному покою, несколько нарушенному после концерта и встречи с Люцифером, а к экзистенциальному кризису и сомнениям в собственной реальности.

 

 — Я мыслю, следовательно, я существую? — вопросительно протянул он. — Никаких других доказательств реальности кого бы то ни было, вроде бы, еще не придумали.

 

Тони кивнул, так медленно и задумчиво, что неясно было, услышал ли он Стива вообще — или, может, только на голос среагировал.

 

 — Очнись, — ангел взял теоретического антагониста за плечи и хорошенько потряс. Тони клацнул острыми зубами, прикусил кончик языка и зашипел так, что Кроули, услышь он это, прослезился бы от гордости. — Даже если мы и компиляции каких-то образов, мы сильно отличаемся от того, что тут насоздавал я.

 — Это еще почему? — в темных глазах появился проблеск интереса и намек на зрачки, а не только на тьму, предшествовавшую Сотворению.

 — Потому что если нас кто и придумывал, это был не один человек. Мы — образы, созданные коллективно. Поэтому мы очень подробные и живые. У нас есть характеры и привычки, мы развиваемся, — Стив говорил, убедительно и спокойно, но ощущение непонятного ужаса, охватившее его было, нисколько не развеивалось, даже наоборот. Убедить самого себя в мифической природе себя же? — сделано.

 — Хочешь сказать, что ты — уточненная версия культурного героя, а я — трикстера? — выслушав, поинтересовался Тони. — Ну, может, и так. Знаешь, мне раньше иногда казалось, что только я реален, а все остальное — декорации. Теперь я думаю, что даже если дело и обстоит строго наоборот, разница невелика.

 — Пожалуй, — Стив растянул похолодевшие губы в улыбке. — В конце концов, наши приятели из индуистского пантеона вообще считают, что весь этот мир кому-то там приснился, а остальное происходит уже в этом сне.

 — Что бы они понимали! — фыркнул Тони. — У них вечно то лотосы откуда ни попадя вырастут, то кого-то расчленят и создадут из него людей, теперь вот еще и сны! Удобная позиция: наше верховное божество приснило себе кошмар про всех остальных, в том числе и ваших верховных божеств, бе-бе-бе. А редкие и вымирающие утверждают, что мир вылизала из куска соли небесная телка, и никто его не снил. Тьфу. Куда ни посмотри — везде маразм. Лучше уж я буду думать, что меня коллективно намолили какие-нибудь невменяемые сектанты.

 

Он помолчал и уточнил:

 — Но друзей нам ты рисовать все равно не будешь, так?

 — Так, — твердо кивнул Стив.

 — Тогда хоть стриптизерш нарисуй, что ли, — попросил Тони. — Они и в скомпилированном виде будут радовать глаз… Что? Не смотри так, я Сатана, в конце концов!

**

 — И это тот самый эпический задник? — Кроули оглядел фантасмагорию, занявшую всю площадь декорации, с неподдельным интересом. — Да, тут всего намешано. Где нам их искать?

 — Какая разница? — пожал плечами Азирафель. — Главное — попасть внутрь, а там сориентируемся, разве нет?

 — Ну, хорошо бы. Так, вот эта буря в центре нисколько меня не радует. Давай начнем с чего-нибудь поспокойнее? Море выглядит многообещающе.

 — Красивое, — согласился ангел. — Но как ты собираешься разыскивать их следы в море? Нет, нам нужно что-то менее изменчивое.

 — Тогда выбор у нас невелик: горы или лес, — Кроули внимательно оглядел нужные фрагменты. — Лично мне больше нравятся горы. Лес какой-то уж очень благостный, там того и гляди эльфы заведутся…

 — Пусть будут горы, — не стал упираться Азирафель, потер ладони друг  друга и осторожно тронул расписной холст. Сначала не происходило ничего, розовые пальцы без папиллярного узора, зато с аккуратным маникюром просто скользили по неровностям краски. Зрелище было в целом приятное, так что торопить Азирафеля Змей не стал, молчал и наблюдал — и все равно чуть не упустил момент, когда правая рука ангела по самое запястье провалилась в пейзаж.

 — Получилос-с-сь? — прошипел он встревожено.

 — Кажется, — кивнул ангел и протянул ему левую руку. — Пойдем, посмотрим, что нас там ждет.

 

Переход в нарисованный мир оказался не слишком приятным: Кроули показалось, что его неаккуратно размазывают по тому же холсту, будто решив нанести новый слой краски цвета расплющенного Змея. Как только Кроули решил пожаловаться на неудобства перемещения, мерзкое ощущение прошло, а в глазах место каких-то омерзительных мохнатых веревок, сплетенных в неаккуратную паутину, заняли практически Рериховские горы — лиловые, серые и желтые на склонах.

 

 — Терпимо, — пробурчал Кроули, оглядевшись.

 — Всего лишь терпимо? — улыбнулся Азирафель, которого явно никто при переходе сквозь мясорубку не пропускал. — Тут прекрасно, дорогой мой. Нам повезло, что Стив умеет рисовать.

 — С чего это?

 — А когда ты в последний раз покидал Лондон? — ангел смотрел с искренним любопытством. — Считай, что это внеплановый отпуск в экзотическом месте.

 — Ну тебя, — надулся Змей, но как-то вполсилы — горы действительно были красивы, а тошнота уже почти отступила. — Ты и круги Ада, пожалуй, сочтешь экстремальным экскурсионным маршрутом…

 — А что, там правда есть круги? — с любопытством уточнил Азирафель.

 — Ан-гел… — с расстановкой проговорил Кроули. — Да, разумеется, проектировщики Ада только и делали, что выстраивали круги и квадраты, а в центр вообще поместили копию Хэмптон-Кортского лабиринта. [14]

 — Ну, судя по той транспортной развязке, к которой ты имеешь непосредственное отношение, так и было, — безмятежно заметил Азирафель. К нему, как к какой-нибудь чокнутой диснеевской принцессе, уже принялись отовсюду сбегаться и слетаться мелкие зверюшки и птички, а непонятные вьющиеся и довольно колючие плети, которыми были покрыты предгорья, стали оплетать его щиколотки. Кроули досадливо фыркнул и обвел всю эту пасторальную благодать мрачным взглядом. Наглая растительность пожухла и отпустила ангела, живность попряталась, издавая перепуганный писк и щебет. Азирафель в кои веки не стал осуждать Кроули за такое поведение, а лишь переступил освобожденными ногами и кротко вздохнул.

 — Пойдем искать, — только и предложил он Змею.

**

Когда-то давно, еще в человеческой жизни, Стив ходил с друзьями в кино, и теперь не уставал благодарить мировой кинематограф за то, что понимает происходящее. Каким-то образом ангелу удалось сделать то же, что и герою потрясшего его некогда фильма — поселить в одной очень упрямой голове простую мысль о нереальности. Только герой фильма ограничился, насколько Стив помнил, постулатом о нереальности мира, а сам он пошел дальше, и теперь в несуществующем мире тосковал несуществующий младший Дьявол. [15]

 

Так сразу этого было не заметить: Тони бодро боролся с очередными нарисованными захватчиками, обустраивал башню и ее окрестности, даже не вспоминал о реальном мире и академии — с чего бы, в самом деле? Там у него не было робота-тираннозавра, а тут был. Но ангел видел, как изо дня в день действия Тони делаются все более автоматическими, будто он попал в невидимое колесо или подсел на браузерную игру, яркую с виду, но монотонную по сути. Что делать, Стив не знал, но по вечерам тайком запирался в своей комнате башни и увлеченно рисовал выход. Он в подробностях представлял их комнату в академии — две кровати (одна аккуратно заправлена, вторая в вечном хаосе), собственный станок для живописи, кабинетный рояль Тони, крохотные окна, плакаты, репродукции и чертежи на стенах…

 

Что-то подсказывало незадачливому демиургу, что вырваться в реальный мир будет куда сложнее, чем рухнуть в нарисованный, а значит, с выходом нужно быть осторожным и настолько точным, насколько возможно. Не хватало еще создать новую локацию для их затянувшейся прогулки!..

 

Печальные размышления занимали ангела довольно долго, но делиться ими со странно и неестественно довольным Тони он не стал. Нужно было сперва создать выход, а уж потом предъявлять его соседу. Стив, конечно, надеялся, что сможет уговорить Сатану вернуться, но допускал и возможность того, что придется упихивать Тони в рисунок силой.

 

Тони пришел к нему сам, взвинченный и подозрительный.

 

 — Кто-то пытается вытряхнуть нас отсюда, — заявил он.

 — О чем ты? — не понял Стив.

 — Я устроил в гостиной стену с виски и прочей выпивкой — как у дедушки в баре, — принялся объяснять Тони. — Огромную, под потолок, со специальными нишами и фиксаторами. Сегодня зашел — а все до единой бутылки валяются на полу в виде груды осколков и огнеопасной лужи. А стена… в общем, чувство такое, что ее кто-то не то мял, не то жевал.

 — Неприятно, — кивнул Стив. — Но как из этого следует твой вывод?

 — Да напрямую! — фыркнул Тони. — Кто-то подобрал твой рисунок с башней и крутит его. Может, сгибает. А саму башню теперь трясет и сгибает соответственно.

 

Ангел призадумался. Действительно, что-то похожее на небольшие землетрясения он и сам замечал вот уже несколько дней, но особого значения им не придавал — ну какие землетрясения, в самом деле, могут грозить нарисованному городу?

 

 — Думаешь, это наши кураторы? Или вовсе кто-то посторонний?

 — Думаю, если кто-то смог пробраться в один слой твоего странного творчества, чтобы подобрать второй, он в любом случае не посторонний, — поморщился Тони. — Но да. Первая моя мысль была о них. Как думаешь, давно ли нас нет дома?

 

Стив призадумался. Об особенностях течения времени в нарисованной реальности он не знал ничего, но предполагать мог.

 

 — Думаю, пару недель. Если бы нас не было всего пару дней, никто бы не пошел нас разыскивать, а если бы нас не было дольше, тут уже полным-полно  поисковых групп бы шлялось.

 — Угу. Пару недель. Мне не очень хочется, но, может, вернемся? Как это вообще сделать? — Тони насупился и уставился на Стива как на источник всех ответов мира.

 — Точно не знаю, — ангел пожал плечами. — Но на всякий случай я стал рисовать выход в нашу комнату. Посмотришь? Мне кажется, нужно больше подробностей.

 

Тони помолчал, оглядывая Стива своими хтонически-черными глазами.

 — Ты решил спасать меня отсюда в любом случае, — не спросил, а утвердительно и чуточку обвиняюще заявил он. — Стив, ты что, решил, что я свихнулся?

 — Не совсем, но близко, — не стал отпираться ангел. — Мне показалось, что ты поверил в собственную нереальность и решил остаться в нереальном же мире навсегда.

 — Если бы я хотел навсегда остаться в иллюзии, я бы перебрался в Ад, — фыркнул Тони. — Там, знаешь ли, основной постулат — это вечность. И да, я здорово запутался в самоощущениях и мыслях, но не хочу пребывать в этом состоянии непрерывно. Показывай, что там с комнатой. Я постараюсь припомнить детали…

**

 — Ангел, а как мы собираемся вытаскивать их отсюда? — Кроули повертел в руках лист, разбитый на фреймы, изображающие какую-то лихую битву непонятно, с кем. — И, если уж речь зашла об этом, как мы собираемся выбираться сами?

 

Азирафель, сосредоточивший было свое внимание на нескольких листах с изображениями интерьеров Башни, вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Змея.

 

 — Я еще не думал об этом. Хм, и в самом деле… Ну, полагаю, нам нужно будет сконцентрироваться на реальном мире и постараться выйти обратно.

 — Через какую дверь? Ее тут нет, только все эти рисунки, уводящие нас еще глубже в кроличью нору, — Кроули раздраженно скомкал лист и отбросил его.

 — Значит, нам нужно будет найти Стива и попросить его нарисовать эту самую дверь наружу, — ангел поднял скомканный лист, осторожно расправил его и положил в стопку к остальным. — Не надо так. Вдруг о этого их нарисованный мир начнет рушиться?

 — Ну и ладно. Может, тогда они выскочат из него хотя бы сюда, — проворчал Кроули, внутренне ругая себя за несдержанность.

 — Было бы неплохо, но… — Азирафель перелистнул еще несколько рисунков и остановился на наброске вполне уютной гостиной. — Давай попробуем перенестись сюда? Если они «дома», вряд ли им удастся с нами разминуться — гостиные-то обычно близко к центру помещений…

 — Это фантастическая башня, а не загородный дом какой-нибудь викторианской леди, ну да ладно, — Кроули взял ангела за руку и почти привычно уже позволил ему втащить себя в рисунок.

 

Как ни странно, они попали как раз туда, куда было нужно: Тони и Стив сидели за одним огромным столом, соприкасаясь плечами, и увлеченно спорили над новым рисунком. Стив то что-то добавлял, то наотрез отказывался, заявляя, что такого не было, а Тони негодовал и выдыхал от этого облачка дыма, ничего общего с табачным не имеющего.

 

Появление кураторов оба подопечных встретили без особого удивления, но с энтузиазмом.

 

 — Вы вовремя. Мы как раз спорим о том, как должна выглядеть наша комната в кампусе, чтобы мы смогли вернуться туда, — Стив вежливо кивнул гостям, но объяснять начал с места в карьер.

 — А вам принципиально вернуться именно туда? — удивился Кроули. — Нарисовали бы вы что-нибудь общеизвестное, вроде Биг Бена или Тауэрского моста…

 — Я бы с радостью, но всех деталей не вспомню, а без них получится только еще один условно живой театральный задник, — покачал головой Стив. — Вот комнату мы в подробностях помним… только у нас подробности разные выходят.

 — Свойство памяти, ничего не поделаешь, — Азирафель склонился над рисунком. — Мне кажется, разделение на половины было более очевидно. Справа был порядок, слева хаос.

 — Да, но справа был порядок и живописный станок как центр зарождения нового хаоса, а слева — хаос и рабочий стол как средоточие нового порядка, — добавил Кроули. — Такой себе инь-ян почти квадратной формы.

 

Никакого негодования из-за выходки подопечных ни он, ни ангел не выказывали. Во-первых, это ничего бы не изменило, а во-вторых, нашлись же они, живые и здоровые, так и чего крыльями запоздало хлопать?..

 

Кроули принялся вспоминать упущенные парнями детали, Азирафель тоже. Стив, то и дело бормоча «Не так быстро, я не успеваю!», принялся вносить в рисунок изменения. Работа закипела, и кипела до тех пор, пока всех четверых наконец не устроил результат.

 

 — Ну что, с Богом?.. В смысле, попытаемся выбраться? — Азирафель, увидев, как привычно перекосило сразу двоих, быстро исправился.

 — Попытаемся, — кивнул Кроули и, пользуясь благовидным предлогом, взял его за руку, переплетясь пальцами.

**

Когда все четверо вывалились из рисунка в комнатку кампуса, там резко стало тесно от радостных воплей, распахнутых крыльев и беготни с попытками все ощупать и убедиться в его реальности. Тони немедленно завалился на свою постель, закинул руки за голову и от души потянулся. Стив же поступил как радушный хозяин, предложив кураторам чай и перекусить. Отказываться не стал ни один: за время блужданий по Теням и Отражениям никто ничего не ел и не пил, это просто не казалось необходимым, зато теперь…

 

Стив понял, что приключения не закончились, когда открыл узкую дверь, за которой в их комнатке обычно скрывалась кухня. Обычно — потому что сейчас за ней не было не только кухни, но и вообще хоть какого-нибудь помещения, жилого или заброшенного. Ангел стоял на пороге великого Ничто, и оно всматривалось в непрошенного визитера неизмеримо огромным зрачком, черным, засасывающим в себя все.

 

Стив тут же захлопнул дверь, нервно выдохнул и оглянулся на комнату. Все как в жизни: легкий беспорядок на половине Тони, неуловимый хвойный дух скипидара из-за его вещей, рояль под окошком, уютное продавленное кресло, в котором устроился Азирафель и навороченный хайтечный монстр на хромированных ногах, облюбованный Кроули…

 

 — Кажется, мы еще не дома, — слишком спокойно сказал Стив. — Там, за дверью, Ничто.

 — Как Ничто? — удивился Тони. — А за дверью в сортир что?

 

Как выяснилось, за ней было все то же Ничто — а может, совсем другое, кто бы их различил.

 

Азирафель почувствовал, что боится. Даже не так: боялся он, к примеру, что его любимые фолианты порастут плесенью, а сейчас ангела Восточных Врат, далеких, как никогда, обуял неземной ужас.

 

 — Наверное, Стив нарисовал комнату, очень похожую на вашу, но все-таки не полностью ей соответствующую, и вот… — пробормотал он.

 — Ну так пусть нарисует полностью соответствующую, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Давайте осмотримся, вспомним вашу, найдем еще какие-нибудь отличия…

 — Но она выглядит такой настоящей, — вздохнул Тони. — Она и ощущается настоящей. Вот мой рояль, и он в точности такой же, как там. Даже царапина на крышке есть. А вот его станок, и незаконченный пейзаж, и… что нам делать? — закончил он упавшим голосом. — Мы что же, никогда не сможем вернуться? Так и будем блуждать от рисунка к рисунку?..

 — Пару недель назад это бы тебя только обрадовало, — заметил Стив.

 — Пару недель назад я обиделся на деда и разочаровался в своих способностях, — отмахнулся Тони. — Теперь я был бы ужасно рад видеть на пороге Люцифера. Или папу. Да хоть кого-нибудь, кроме этого Ничто.

 

Азирафель согласно кивнул. Он бы тоже обрадовался любому Сатане, появись тот и укажи им обратный путь.

 

 — Погодите-ка… — Тони кинулся к стеллажу, заваленному всеми разновидностям технического хлама разом, чуть не обрушил его на себя, но избежал такой участи, а вскоре издал торжествующий вопль и предъявил остальным выключенный мобильный телефон. — Я его забросил, когда мы сюда перебрались. Но, если повезет, он включится, и мы дозвонимся до деда. Он наверняка поможет нам выбраться. Или посмеется. Или и то, и другое разом… — Тони нашел нужный провод и принялся с надеждой наблюдать за тем, как на экране появляется и принимается мерцать индикатор заряда.

 

 — Если это нарисованный мир, как здесь работает мобильная связь? — шепотом уточнил Азирафель у Кроули. Тот глянул негодующе.

 — Не задумывайся об этом, а то вдруг еще перестанет! Ты же не спрашиваешь, почему лампочки горят, хотя источников энергии нет? Так Стив нарисовал. Пока он уверен в своем творении, все будет работать.

 

В общем, как-то так и было: Стив перешептывания кураторов не услышал, а сам пребывал в таком шоке от контакта с Ничем, что про связь и электричество даже не задумался.

 

 — Дедушка, привет, — когда телефон соизволил включиться и набрать два процента заряда, Тони не утерпел и принялся звонить. — Нам нужна помощь.

 — А мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал ко мне обращаться как сейчас, — вздохнул Люцифер. — Я каждый раз вздрагиваю. Где вас носит?

 — Я не знаю, — честно ответил Тони. — Мы ушли в картину, а потом в рисунки, потом за нами туда отправились Азирафель и Кроули, и мы вроде как выбрались обратно в мир — но нет.

 

Тони огляделся и, пользуясь подсказками остальных, как мог подробно описал их обратный путь, комнату, неотличимую от оригинала, и черное Ничто за всеми дверьми и окном.

 

 — Тени и Отражения… — выдохнул Люцифер, дослушав. — Вся беда в том, что твой ангел — не слишком хороший копиист.

 — Что?

 — Весь мир — это, если меня не стошнит от такого пафосного именования, произведение искусства. Гляди-ка, не стошнило. Но нарисовать копию, неотличимую от оригинала, не под силу даже автору.

 

Тони огляделся затравленно. О чем Дьявол вообще говорил?

 

 — То есть, мы не вернемся? Даже Он не сумеет создать для нас дверь в тот мир?

 — Боюсь что так, — Люцифер, судя по звуку, закурил. — Чтобы создать дверь, нужно находиться там, с вами.

 — Что нам делать? — ужас отпустил Азирафеля, тот встряхнулся и воинственно встопорщил перья. — Я отказываюсь провести остаток своих дней в этой комнате. Мы тут даже Последней Битвы не дождемся, потому что она будет происходить совсем в другом месте… если опять не сорвется по техническим причинам.

 

Тони передал эту сентенцию и вопрос Люциферу. Тот какое-то время молчал, слышно было только, как он затягивается и выдыхает дым, потом ответил:

 — На самом деле, вы уже знаете, что вам делать. Просто еще не прочувствовали этого. Вот за что я терпеть не могу отца, одновременно восхищаясь им, так это за то, что у него на каждого есть план. Дергайся, восставай, воюй — а план все равно осуществится.

 

Тони нахмурился. Стив, перехватил его взгляд, поднял брови — что, мол?

 

 — Включи громкую связь, — попросил он. Тони скривился — почему это не пришло в голову ему самому? — и ткнул в нужную кнопку, едва не пронзив экран когтем.

 — Де… Люцифер, о чем ты сейчас?

 — О том, что пути назад у вас, похоже, нет — но он вам и не нужен, — Люцифер усмехнулся, и непонятно было, с грустью или нет. — Ваш путь теперь ведет только вперед. Вы ведь уже играли в демиургов.

 — Да, и смотри, куда нас это привело! — возопил Тони.

 — Это потому, что вы копировали, — терпеливо объяснил Люцифер. — Время творить, мальчик мой.

 — Я не могу творить, — тут же замотал головой Тони. — Стив может, а я так, только поприключаться.

 — Форма — содержание. Он рисует, ты наполняешь смыслом. Разве плохо?

 — Мы таким никогда не занимались… всерьез, — Тони немедленно прокрутил в голове все их нарисованные приключения. Глупо все было, примитивно, развлечение ради развлечения… но красиво.

 — Никто не начинает сразу всерьез. Но у вас там рядом, если я не ошибаюсь, сидят практически ровесники нашего мира? Думаю, у них найдется пара советов, — Люцифер помолчал. Азирафель, поняв, к чему все идет, нащупал руку Кроули и вцепился в нее. Они всю жизнь проводили в ожидании Последней Битвы и Апокалипсиса, а ждать, оказывается, нужно было абсолютно другого…

 — Я… Мы постараемся, — наконец ответил Тони, и чернота в его глазах ненадолго сделалась родной сестрой той, что за дверью. — У нас ведь нет выбора.

 — И это еще одна причина моей ненависти к отцу, — пробормотал Люцифер. — Знаешь, когда вы обустроитесь на новом месте, появятся всякие там законы природы и прочее. Эта связь работать перестанет. Так что давай, наверное, попрощаемся.

 — Подожди! — прощаться Тони не хотелось совершенно. — Ты поговоришь с отцом?.. В смысле, с сыном…

 — Разумеется. Скажу, что ты дорос до собственного мира, он будет тобой гордиться… и, конечно, попытается открутить мне голову, потому что непременно решит, будто все это подстроил именно я — но это частности.

 — Слушай, а мне… мне обязательно и здесь быть Сатаной? — наконец спросил Тони о том, что терзало его довольно давно — с того момента, как ему изначально была открыта его сущность.

 — Зачем? — удивился Люцифер. — Ваш мир, ваше мироустройство. Хоть вообще от бинарной дихотомии откажитесь…

 

Тони кивнул, забыв, что дед его не видит.

 

 — То есть, мы можем… все?

 — Что не противоречит вашей логике и здравому смыслу, — уточнил Люцифер. — Подозреваю, что белого кролика черного цвета ни Стив, ни ты, ни даже эта парочка уже не противоборствующих сущностей создать не сможет. Или там ленту Мебиуса с двумя сторонами… [16]

 — Ну, знаешь, не самые полезные вещи в мире, переживем без них как-нибудь, — фыркнул Тони. — Надо будет постараться не создавать религий. А то я как представлю себе начало писания «Наш мир был создан в пятницу после полудня в захламленной комнате кампуса посреди нигде»…

 — Зато честно и без туманной мути, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Развлекайтесь, ладно? Все, что делается для удовольствия, обычно получается как минимум неплохо. А основные ошибки творения вы знаете.

 — Утконос не ошибка, он милый! — решил вмешаться Стив.

 — Я вообще-то про Инквизицию. Против утконосов я ничего не имею, — заверил отставной Дьявол.

 — А. Ну да, — Стив вынул из кармана изрядно помятый сверток блокнотных страниц, испещренных рисунками. — Знаешь, если развить эту идею, может получиться неплохо, — обратился он уже к Тони. — Только всяких захватчиков создавать не будем, они как-нибудь сами заведутся.

 — О, в этом даже не сомневайтесь, — Люцифера стало хуже слышно, но голос за помехами был все еще различим. — Тени и Отражения часто накладываются друг на друга, и всякая подвижная пакость вечно просачивается.

 — Эй, не пропадай! — Тони понимал, что связь скоро прервется, и ужасно этого не хотел.

 — Я бы с радостью, но… — Люцифер, судя по клацанью и легкому потрескиванию, снова закурил. — Будем надеяться, когда-нибудь мы еще встретимся. Я ведь тоже весьма подвижная пакость. Как и ты. Ну а самая подвижная пакость сейчас, ручаюсь, завязывает хвост в морские узлы.

 

Кроули немедленно распрямил уже принявшийся ныть хвост и сделал вид, что вовсе даже не нервничал из-за ситуации, в которой оказался — подумаешь, зародыш нового мира…

 

 — Удачи вам, — пожелал Люцифер. — И помните…

 

Что им полагалось помнить, никто разобрать уже не смог: помехи съели остаток фразы, а там вызов и вовсе прекратился. Телефон продемонстрировал полное отсутствие сети, потом прекращение процесса зарядки, а потом выключился с жалобным писком. В комнате мгновенно сделалось темно.

 

Азирафель расправил крылья и вознес краткую энергичную молитву. Ангельские перья слабо засветились, так что сам ангел превратился в весьма милый передвижной ночник.

 

 — Ты так тоже можешь, — обратился он к Стиву. — Только не переусердствуй со святым сиянием, а то…

 — …ничего не будет, — вступил Кроули. — Здесь, где бы это здесь ни было, все прежние ранги и направленности не имеют значения. Вы не добро, мы не зло, и все — просто концентрированная творческая энергия в небольшой комнате.

 

Тони кивнул, и Стив кивнул, и Азирафель, подумав, тоже кивнул, но светиться не перестал.

 

 — Так что, будем ориентироваться на это, — Стив помахал листами, — как на наброски?

 — Почему нет? — Тони, какой-то слишком бледный в призрачном свете крыльев, нервно улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, у меня будет робот-тираннозавр, он же вафельница.

 — Ты, кажется, забываешь кое о чем, — напомнил Кроули. — Сначала простое, потом сложное, а робота отложи до момента, когда вы уже разберетесь с источниками энергии.

 — Вечно ты… — Тони фыркнул. — Будешь меня так обламывать, никогда  этом мире не изобретут Бентли!

 — А книги? — на всякий случай уточнил Азирафель. — Поймите меня правильно: лучшей компании для застревания посреди Нигде я бы и представить не сумел, но без книг мне несколько неуютно.

 — Все будет, — Стив разложил на кровати штук пятьдесят листов, поменял некоторые местами, всмотрелся в получившуюся композицию, ища не то сюжет, не то вдохновение. — И книги, и сладкое, и Бентли. Но потом. А пока…

 

Он посмотрел на еще более бледного и какого-то торжественного Тони. Тот кивнул, подошел к двери и крепко взялся за ручку. Стив подошел ко второй и тоже приготовился открыть ее.

 

 — Пока пусть будет свет, — негромко произнесли они в унисон.

 

И стал свет.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кроули и Азирафель перебрасываются цитатами из Притчей, 22.  
> 2\. Брайан Джонсон — солист группы AC/DC.  
> 3\. Азирафель имеет в виду святого Стефана-первомученика, чье лицо, если верить Библии, «сияло, словно лик ангела».  
> 4\. Совершенно реальная новость времен Рождества прошлого года. Вот: http://pikabu.ru/story/pridumyivat_zagolovki_ne_moyo_pust_budet_quotodolzhila_na_prazdnikquot_3902882#comments  
> 5\. Имеется в виду песня Hozier “Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txEI3PEOsPE  
> 6\. Даже не знаю, стоит ли делать эту сноску, но Алан Рикман навсегда останется Метатроном. Или, учитывая реалии текста, наоборот.   
> 7\. Это Лакшми. Или кто-то на нее похожий — индуистский пантеон огромен.  
> 8\. Чтобы лучше себе все это представить, запустите вот это видео: https://youtu.be/9C0xGB73Uuc  
> 9\. Если я не ошибаюсь, в первой серии Люцифер сидит за рулем как раз Шевроле Корвета шестьдесят второго года. Ну или первого.  
> 10\. Нина Симон исполняла песню «Sinnerman», которую перепевал Люцифер. Cage the Elefant исполняют песню «Ain’t No Rest For the Wicked», которая отлично подходит к этому всему.  
> 11\. Стив неожиданно цитирует «Некрасивую девочку» Заболоцкого.  
> 12\. Дворкин Баримен — один из важнейших персонажей «Хроник Амбера». Если вкратце — полубезумный художник-демиург, создавший как сам Амбер, так и его Тени и Отражения (и еще много чего, вроде карт-мобильников-телепортов).  
> 13\. «Благословенны хранители мира, защитники справедливости», — говорит «Песнь Света» из серии игр Dragon Age.   
> 14\. А вы думали, что герои книги «Трое в лодке» просто так не могли найти выход из лабиринта? Это происки темных сил и лично Кроули.  
> 15\. Кому этот текст давно отдавал «Inception»-ом? Так и было задумано. Ты стоишь на перроне и ждешь поезда…  
> 16\. Это практически цитата из единственной книги по математике, которую я в жизни осилила. Лев Геденштейн, «Алиса в стране математики». Не откажу себе в удовольствии привести ее целиком:  
> — Значит, в выдумке вообще не может быть обмана! — заключила Лорина. — В Стране Чудес может быть что угодно...  
> — Если только это может быть, — заметил мистер Доджсон. — Ты можешь представить, например, что в Стране Чудес живет белый кролик чёрного цвета?   
> — Такого кролика не может быть даже в Стране Чудес! — воскликнула Лорина. — Этой выдумке никто не поверит, даже если будет знать, что это выдумка!  
> — Значит, обман в выдумке всё-таки может быть? — спросил мистер Доджсон.  
>  — Да, — признала Лорина. — Это когда выдумка противоречит сама себе!   
> — Ты очень точно сказала, — подтвердил мистер Доджсон. — Точнее не смог бы сказать никто.  
> — Но разве от противоречий так трудно избавиться? — спросила Алиса. — Они же сразу видны!  
> — Белого кролика чёрного цвета трудно, конечно, не заметить, — согласился мистер Доджсон. — Но бывают и очень коварные противоречия, особенно когда придумываешь что-то необычное...


End file.
